Liams Return
by Zingeh-Kingeh
Summary: Liam has returned after leaving the street four years ago,he wants carla,but she has a new life with peter..who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Liam never died,he just left because he couldn't bare to see Tony and Carla get married,He didn't know Maria was pregnant when he left,it's not very good,but it's my first:) Please review,i'd love to hear your feedback!:) **

The day started off so normal,Carla and Peter got up,Carla made breakfast,Then peter went off to take Simon to school before he went to work,she got to he factory at around 8:30,everything was so normal,what they didn't realise is the biggest shock of there life was just about to hit them..

He stepped out of the jet-black cab that was pulled up outside underworld,He was shaken to be on the cobbles again,for the first time in 4 years,everything looked the same,but he could tell a lot had only had changed,he had one person on his mind,the only woman he came back for...Carla.

He walked up to the doors of underworld,not realising that Norris had spotted him,he stopped for a minute,he felt like he couldn't breathe,he remembered all the memories of her and Tony together in the factory,remembering how she'd picked Tony over him,it killed him,but then he remember her smile,the way his heart melted when she looked at him,He took a deep breath and opened the the factory doors,slowly wandering in.

All the girls were at lunch,including Michelle,Michelle usually had lunch with Carla,but Carla had too much paperwork to do in the factory,so Michelle went alone.

Liam could see Carla working,he just stood and watched her for a while,remembering how committed to the factory she was,she hadn't noticed him standing there,so he walked up to the office door and knocked on it gently.

''I won't be a second,come in'' she said,not looking up as she did so.

''Take your time!'' Liam said with a massive smile on his face,in a kind of sarcastic way,watching everything she did.

Carla recognized his voice straight away,she looked up,not believing what she saw,it was the love of her life, who she thought had gone forever,she hadn't heard from him in 4 years and he was standing right in front of her.

''It's...you'' she choked,confused,gazing into his big blue eyes.

''Its me!'' He laughed.

She ran up to him,going to hug him,she'd missed his hugs they always used to make her feel better,he welcomed her with open arms,he rested his head on the top of hers,his eyes were closed,he was realising just how much he'd missed her,She quickly broke into tears,and it was then he could tell how much he'd hurt her,and it killed him.

The tender moment soon turned into anger though,as she pulled away and started punching him in the stomach.

''WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIAM? WHY? I WAS HEART BROKEN! AND NOW,AS SOON AS I'VE GOT MY LIFE BACK ON TRACK,YOU'VE COME AND MESSED IT ALL UP AGAIN'' She yelled,bursting into tears as she did.

''Sssh''He tried to calm her down, he tried to hug her,but she quickly pulled away with force,pushing him back slightly ''Look,why don't we go back to your flat and talk? so i can explain why i went..'' He said in a soothing voice,in an attempt to calm her,she nodded,he could tell something had happened while he was gone to make her so fragile,he'd never seen her so upset,she never used to get so worked up,he knew he had to get to the bottom of this,and soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good,but its a bit rushed,please review i'd love to hear your feedback as always. Thank you:)**

They walked across the uneven cobbles,down the street towards Peter Barlow's flat,Liam was confused,he couldn't understand why they were heading to Peters flat and not hers,he didn't question her on it though,It was the least of his worries,he was to busy thinking about how Carla would react to him telling her why he had left for four whole years,without calling or contacting her or anyone else on the street,he knew this explanation had to be good.

They wandered into the flat,Liam quickly scanning the room,spotting lots of pictures of Peter and Simon.

''Urrm,Can i ask,why are we at Peter Barlow's flat?'' questioned Liam.

''I live here now..Brew?'' Carla was trying to change the subject,she didn't really want to go into her and Peter,not yet anyway.

''Oh..Yeah,go on then..''

''I'll put the kettle on''

Liam sat on the sofa,while Carla was in the kitchen,busy making the teas,neither of them said a word.

'' 'ere you go'' Carla handed Liam the cup of tea and sat down next to him.

''So,how have you been?'' Liam asked.

''We're not here to talk about me..''

Carla looked straight into Liams eyes.

''Why did you leave me Liam?'' a small tear fell down her face,he had broken her heart so badly,it was bringing it all back with him being there.

''I just couldn't watch you marry Tony,I just couldn't..it killed me seeing you two together,seeing him kissing you and holding you,That should have been me!'' Liam explained

''Why didn't you just tell me you felt like that,if i'd have known you were going to leave me,i'd never of married him!''

Carla's head dropped,she just stared at the floor.

''..How is Tony anyway?'' Liam asked to break the silence.

Carla's head went up.

''...He's dead..'' Carla answered

''Oh,i'm really sorry..'' Liam didn't really mean this,he hated Tony,Tony stole the love of his life.

''Don't be,he tried to kill me as well..he found out about us and went mental,he set fire to the factory..''

Liam was shocked,he always knew there was something odd about Tony,but he didn't say anything to Carla,he didn't want to upset her even more than she already was,there was a silence for about 5 minutes.

''So,why come back now?'' Carla asked,breaking the awkward silence.

''Because..because,I needed to see you,it was killing me not being near you,with you''

Carla started to cry softly

''I'm sorry'' He whispered

She swung her arms round him,holding him tightly and closely to her,as if she thought he might leave her again,she didn't want to let him go,Liam was the only other man she had let hold her since Frank attacked her, at the same time Peter was coming up the stairs to the flat.

''Si's still at me dads,we'll get...'' Peter said as he was walking into the flat,Carla quickly pulled away from Liam,but Peter still saw them hugging and suddenly stopped talking,he had no idea what to think he had so many questions running through his head,was it a friendly hug? or a romantic one? why was Liam back? Carla had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is a REALLY short chapter about Peter freaking out about Carla and Liam,Carla realises she's still in love with Liam but she also loves Peter,sorry if it's really short but i've been meaning to update this for awhile but just not had the time so i'm doing a really quick chapter, oh! and i need your help! if you were Carla who would you choose?**

**I did find it kind of hard to write,but i hope you like it,and thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it!**

''So,what's going on?'' Peter was in total shock for seeing the love of his life in someone else's arms and also for seeing Liam's face for the first time in ages.

Liam glanced at Carla,she was just staring at the floor,she knew how it must of looked to Peter but she was just in shock,it brought all the memories of him breaking her heart and leaving her back,she wanted to hold him for one last time..

''I think maybe i should go,leave you two to talk..'' Liam gave Carla a warming smile and left the flat.

The pair didn't say a word for about 5 minutes.

''So..are you going to tell me what's going on then?'' Peter questioned,breaking the silence.

''Nothing,it was just a friendly hug,that's all..'' Carla couldn't even look at Peter,she knew it wasn't just a friendly hug and that she still had feelings for Liam.

''Are you sure about that?''

''Yes..why?'' Carla's head shot up,her eyes meeting his,she was curios to why Peter didn't believe her.

''Well,let me see..You were lovers once Carla,him coming back must of brought back some feelings, he was...is the love of your life for god sake! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK?'' Peter's voice raised,getting louder and louder.

Carla's head went back down,she hated it when Peter raised his voice. Peter could see that he was upsetting her,he didn't mean to get so angry..it just happened without him realising it..

''I'm sorry..'' he whispered,as he sat down next to her on the sofa,placing his finger underneath her chin and pushing her head up to meet his,gazing into her big,beautiful green eyes, ''I just don't..I can't..I just can't..'' Peter's eyes started to water,a tear fell from his eye, ''I just can't lose you..you're my everything..i need you..i don't know what i'd do without you and Si..'' he could hardly finish his sentences, ''If you left me..''

''Well i'm not going to am i?'' Carla snapped,not letting Peter finish his sentence,she pushed away from him,she realised straight after that she had been a bit harsh shouting at him like that,it wasn't his fault. she gave him one of her loving smiles, ''I'm sorry baby'' she placed a soft kiss on his lips and wiped his tear that had fell down his face, ''I love you more than anything..''

''I love you too'' their lips met again,but this time for a bit longer.

''I'll put dinner on then shall i?'' Carla stood up and headed for the kitchen. Peter grabbed her arm,she turned round to face him, ''what's up?''

Peter wasn't thinking straight,all he could think about was losing Carla to Liam and how he couldn't let that happen,they had been through so much together..but so had she and Liam..he thought she might run away with Liam or something..he was desperate..

''Carla..marry me?''


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought i'd update this as i haven't in awhile and you seemed to be enjoying it! this will be REEEEALLY short but hopefully enough to whet your appetite! Thank you for all the lovely reviews,i would still love to hear your feedback :) Carter fans may not like this to much,i'm sorry!**

''Wha..What?'' Carla was in total shock,they had only been dating for 6 months,even if it did feel like forever,it was still all very sudden.

Peter let go of Carla's arm,he knelt down on one knee in front of her and placed her hand in his.

''Carla Connor,Will you marry me?'' Peter asked her,it was almost a beg,he was still desperate not to lose the love of his life.

Neither of them said a word,the flat was in complete silence,not a sound was made.

''Well...'' Peter pushed,feeling slightly awkward and worried.

''I don't know..I don't know!'' Carla felt pressured,she had no idea what to say. she slowly moved away from his touch and sat on the sofa with her face in her hands.

''You still love him don't you?'' Peter moved to stand directly in front of her,he was feeling hurt,he knew there was a possibility that she'd say no,but in that very moment he just imagined her saying yes and jumping into his arms in excitement,forgetting all about Liam.

''No..yes..maybe...I DON'T KNOW!'' Carla felt panicky and under pressure, she was unsure of her feelings for Liam,him turning up after all those years had confused her,she thought when she got with Peter she was over him for good,but maybe not..

''Oh come on Car,it obvious..he was the love of your life...'' Peter trailed off,it killed him thinking she loved another man,he loved her more than any other woman he had ever been with,he couldn't bare to lose her, ''Just admit it ay?''

''I DON'T KNOW PETER!'' Carla finally snapped, ''STOP PUTTING ME UNDER ALL THIS PRESSURE,YOU'RE DOING EXACTLY WHAT FRANK DID AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' She burst into tears as Peter sat down on the sofa and put his arm round her,pushing her body closer to his.

''I'm sorry..'' He whispered, ''I just love you too much to let you go..'' Carla pushed away from his embrace with some force.

''I need...urmm..I need..'' Carla was all panickly and unsure of what was happening,unsure of what to do,she picked herself up off the sofa and grabbed her coat that was draped over the chair, ''Space.'' She headed towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Peter shot up as Carla opened it, ''Please don't go..Please!'' he cried.

''I just need to clear my head for a bit,i'll ring you in a few days..'' Carla explained wiping the tears from across her face.

''Where are you going?'' Peter questioned

''I'm sorry Peter but i need to talk to Liam,sort my head out,'' The look on Peter's face broke her heart,he looked so hurt,so broken,''I do love you, remember that..'' She went to where he was stood and place a soft,tender kiss on his lips and then left the flat. Leaving Peter alone.

''CARLA...CARLA!'' Peter shouted as slid back down onto the sofa. He then just completely broke down, ''Carla..I need you'' he whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok,so this one is another fairly short one,but i'm building to a big-ish one! It's all very rushed but i was desperate to update it! I do really hope you enjoy it,please review!**

Carla stepped out onto the uneven cobbles outside the bookies,wondering what on earth to do next. She suddenly remembered that she never deleted Liam's number. She frantically searched her bag looking for her phone until she realized that she had left it in the flat.

'I can't go back in there,not now.' she thought to herself. She then spotted the payphone next to Audrey's salon. She slowly wandered into the tight,compressed box and slid some money into the little slot. She then picked up the phone and when it came to dialing his number it was all most natural to her,she knew it off by heart,every single digit.

''Hello'' a soft voice called from the other side of the phone, ''Hello?''

''Liam it's Carla,can we meet somewhere i need to talk to you.''Carla had a slight hint of desperation in her voice which Liam picked up on straight away.

''Sure,where?''

''Urr..i don't know,Roy's?''

''Roy's..isn't that a bit..public?'' He questioned. Liam didn't really want people asking him questions,not yet anyway,he wasn't ready.

''Fine then,the park?'' The desperation in her voice was getting more and more each time she spoke.

''Ok,I'll meet you there in ten'' Liam then put the phone down,leaving Carla in the empty,silent phone box alone.

* * *

Liam was sat on his own on a park bench as he saw Carla walking towards him,he shot up to his feet and ran over to her,he then greeted her with a hug.

''I'm so glad you called me,'' Liam told Carla,not letting her go, ''I've missed you,i really have''

''Let's sit down shall we?'' she suggested,pulling away from his loving touch.

They placed themselves on a nearby bench.

''So why did you need to meet me so quickly?'' Liam asked.

''Peter proposed..''

''Oh..'' his face suddenly dropped as she said those two words, ''Congratulations.''

''No,no.. i've not said yes''

''Oh..'' he replied with a confused look on his face

''Not yet,anway..'' she trailed off, ''I don't know what to do!''

''What do you mean?'' he questioned.

''I'm still unsure of my feelings for you..oh god,this is all such a mess!'' Carla broke down into her hands.

''Ay,it's ok,come here'' he put his arm around her and gently stroked her back,he always did know how to comfort her.

''No it's not! I'm so confused!'' she argued.

He brought her head up to face his,

''I can tell you one thing you can be sure of though,i'll never stop loving you Carla.'' she caught his loving eyes and just gazed into them for a second, ''never.''

''No..No..I can't do this.'' she pulled away from him,all panicky again like she was with Peter, ''I don't know what to do!'' she sobbed.

She then got up off the bench and left the park in a rush, heading towards the street.

She had so many things running through her head, 'Marry me Carla', 'I need you', 'I will always love you', She found herself leaning against a lamppost to prop herself up.

''Are you alright love?'' A tall man suddenly took her arm helping her back up,she then looked up,seeing Gary before her.

''I'm fine thanks,just a bit of a wobble,that's all!'' she lied.

''Are you sure? you're shaking''

''Honestly, i'm fine!'' She snapped, ''Sorry,just had one of those days''

''Ok,well if you're sure you're alright''

''I am'' she shot him a quick smile.

''Take it easy,ok?'' He said as he walked away from her.

She then carried on walking. She ended up walking towards the factory as she had nowhere else to go,she couldn't go back to her flat,not on her own,not with all the memories there and she knew that Liam would be staying with Michelle so it was the only place she could go. The flashbacks still in her head,but they where getting faster.

'Marry me Carla', 'I love you', 'I need you', 'It's me!', 'Carla Connor, will you marry me?', 'I love you more than anything', 'I miss you', ' i need you'

Carla suddenly collapsed in the middle of the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thanks for all your lovely reviews,they really do mean alot! I know i've been working on this fic quite alot,i promise i'll update my other 2 soon! I'm sorry there hasn't been alot of Liam in it,but there should be in the next few chapters:) (Nick and Leanne aren't together in this story) I apologize if it's awful. Please review!:)**

Carla just lay there in the middle of the street. She smacked her head on the cobbles as she came crashing down to the ground,leaving her unconscious.

Nick came out of the bistro doors putting his jacket on as he did so, then he spotted Carla lying across the cold pavement,motionless. He rushed over to her, checking if she was ok. He crouched down beside her and lifted her head up slightly,as he removed his hand from the back of it he spotted dark red blood all over it.

''Carla...Carla..wake up!'' He shouted,shaking her body in an attempt to wake her up. He then realised she was unconscious. He suddenly felt himself starting to panic. He placed her head gently down back onto the cobbles and ran towards the bookies.

* * *

Nick burst through the bookie's doors in a startled state which Peter picked up on straight away.

''Nick?.. What's up?.. Has something happened?'' He questioned starting to worry about why the way Nick was acting.

''C..Carla has...'' Nick could finish his sentence,he was still in shock.

''Carla?'' Peter was in total panic now, ''What? Nick tell me,what has happened to her?''

''She's unconscious in the street..Her head is..urmm..bleeding..alot.'' Nick explained.

''And you've just left her there? on her own?'' Peter yelled as he grabbed his coat and shot out the door straight to where Carla lay,shortly followed by Nick.

''Carla,baby'' Peter whispered picking her up into his arms and holding her close to his body, ''Please wake up,please'' he then turned his head to look at Nick, ''Go inside the factory and get Michelle, I'll call an ambulance,hurry!'' he instructed.

Nick rushed off into the factory as Peter scrambled around frantically in his pocket looking for is mobile phone. He finally found it and quickly dialed 999.

''Hello..Yeah,my gir..my friend is unconscious in the street,i think she fell and banged her head.. and her head's bleeding alot...we're on Coronation Street'' Peter hung up and then put his phone in his back pocket. Carla was still bleeding quite alot so he tried putting his hand on it to help it but that didn't work. He then ripped his t-shirt off and placed that over the wound instead.

A few minutes later Michelle and Nick came gushing out the factory doors and ran over towards Carla.

''Oh my god,is she ok?'' Michelle asked,horrified to see her best friend in this state.

''She's unconscious.'' Peter told her,still holding his t-shirt against Carla's head, ''There's an ambulance on it's way''

''I can't bare seeing her like this..'' Michelle bent down and kissed the top on Carla's head, ''Come on Car,i know you're strong enough to get through this''

There was a sudden sound of sirens approaching,the three of the turned their heads and saw blue flashing lights from the ambulance heading towards them.

''Finally.'' Peter sighed.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and headed towards Carla.

''What's happened?'' One of the paramedics asked as the other one checked Carla's pulse.

''I think she fell and banged her head..'' Peter explained, ''Will she be alright?''

''We need to get her to hospital but she is in very capable hands'' The paramedic assured.

''Right,Peter you go in the ambulance with Carla,me and Michelle will follow in my car''

The Paramedics lifted Carla into the ambulance and Peter followed them. He sat down next to Carla.

''I'm sorry'' He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

The ambulance then swiftly drove off. All of a sudden Liam appeared from round the corner.

''I see Carla is still as strange as ever'' Liam joked.

Michelle and Nick just looked at him.

''What's going on?'' He questioned


	7. Chapter 7

**I know i said i'd update my other two fics but i'm desperate to update this first,sorry. Please review:)**

Peter sat at Carla's bedside,running this fingers through her raven hair. Seeing her lying there,lifeless killed him inside.

The nurse came into the room,glancing over at Peter and giving him a warming smile.

''You must be Mr Barlow?'' She asked him as she looked at the notes she had in her hand,Peter nodded, ''Well Ms Connor has had a panic attack unfortuantly Mr Barlow. She fainted she obviously fell to the ground with force and banged the back of her head leaving her unconscious.

''Will she be alright?'' He inquired.

''She should hopefully wake up in the next few hours''

''And what if she doesn't?'' He feared.

''Don't worry Mr Barlow,she is in very capable hands'' She reassured giving him another warming smile and then leaving the room.

''I'm so sorry Carla,this is all my fault..'' He whispered into her ear,tears rolling down his cheeks, ''I love you so much'' He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and moving to stand by the window.

* * *

''So she just collapsed?.. in the middle of the street?'' Liam questioned.

''I think so,i came out of the bistro and saw her lying there. I went over to see if she was ok when i saw blood all over the back of her head and realised she was unconscious'' Nick explained, ''I then went and got Peter''

''And then he came and got me out of the factory as Peter rung for an ambulance'' Michelle added.

Michelle's phone suddenly started to vibrate in her bag, she scrambled around,frantically looking for it. When she found it she picked it up,looking at the name flashing on it. All attention was on her.

''It's Peter'' she stated.

**Peter: Hey Michelle,where are you? I thought you were coming down to the hospital with Nick?**

**Michelle: Hi Peter,sorry i've got a bit caught up,we'll be there as soon as possible. Is Carla ok?**

**Peter: Not really..Shes had a panic attack.**

**Michelle: Oh my gosh! Is she still unconscious?**

**Peter: Yeah,the doctors said she should wake up in a few hours.**

**Michelle: I'll come to the hospital now,i want to be there for her when she wakes up.**

**Peter: Thanks 'Chelle**

Michelle hung up the phone as the two men stared at her waiting to hear the news.

''Carlas had a panic attack..'' She told them.

Liam felt extremely guilty, 'was it my fault for turning up here completely unannounced? She was happy..then i come back' he thought

''We need to get the the hospital'' Michelle continued, ''now.'' Nick and Liam stood up and made their way towards the door, ''Urmm.. Liam..maybe you should stay clear for a bit?'' Michelle suggested

''But i need to see her 'Chelle!'' He argued

''I know love,but not today ay?''She told him calmly.

Nick and Michelle left,leaving Liam alone in the empty flat.

* * *

Michelle and Nick walked into Carla's hospital room as they spotted Peter sat next to her,holding her hand. Peter just looked at the two of them and tried his best to give them a smile,none of them said a word,their eyes were fixed on Carla.

They suddenly heard a groan coming from her.

''Carla?'' Peter jumped up and sat up straight in his chair,letting go of her hand.

Michelle ran to the door and opened it slightly, ''Nurse,nurse!'' She called. The nurse rushed into the room, ''I think she's waking up''

Carla's eyes began to open.

''Carla,sweet heart,it's me'' Peter told her,his voice almost a whisper.

''Peter...'' She murmured

''Yeah,i'm here for you baby,i'm here'' He assured her,grabbing hold of her hand again.

''Carla?'' A man shouted as he burst through the doors into the room. Everyone's attention turned to him,Carla shot up to see Liam stood before her.


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way i've decided that Maria never had baby Liam. This chapter is for all you Liarla fans! I should get a couple of chapters up in the next few days:)**

''Liam?'' she whispered

''Carla! thank god you're ok!'' He took one step closer towards her, ''thank god you're ok'' he repeated giving her a soft smile.

''you know me Liam,i don't stay down for long'' she joked and he chuckled softly.

Carla glanced to her side,watching Peter glare at Liam. She squeezed his hand,catching his attention.

''Can i have a couple of minutes alone with Liam please?'' She asked him politely.

''I'm not sure love,the doctor said you need to rest''

''Please Peter,just a few minutes'' she pleaded.

''Fine,but no more than that. You need your rest.'' Peter stood from where he was sat and made his way towards the door,Michelle and Nick on his tail ''I love you.'' he mouthed and she just replied with one of her loving smiles.

''How are you feeling?'' Liam questioned,walking over to Carla's bedside and sitting in the chair Peter had just come from.

''Just a few aches and pains and my head hurts a bit but i think i'll live''

''You gave me quite a fright Carla,if anything had happened to you..'' he found it incredibly hard to finish this sentence, ''I..I don't one what i'd have done'' A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek,he quickly wiped it away hoping Carla hadn't seen him.

Carla grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently as if to say 'It's ok'. He glanced up,catching her eye and gave her a smile.

''Urmm,Carla can i ask you something?'' Liam inquired

''Sure,what?''

''Ur..well..I can't help but notice,don't take this the wrong way,but..since i've been back you've been acting..different?'' he spoke warily.

''Different?''

''Like..fragile'' He was ready for Carla to kick off at him for saying such words but she didn't instead she just stared at him,this really did surprise him. Something was defiantly not right, ''Did someone hurt you? was it Tony?'' the thought of Tony or Frank made her blood run cold. All the colour from her face suddenly drained,leaving her skin an icy white colour, ''Carla? what's wrong?'' she let go of Liam's hand and placed her head in her hands,shaking her head to try and get rid of the memories in her mind of _that_ night, ''Carla please talk to me?'' he began to get really worried now.

She took her hands away from her face to see Liams eyes fixed on her, ''I..I..'' she tried to get the words out but she couldn't. Liam grabbed her hand to reassure her, ''I was..r..ra..attacked.'' she felt so dirty,she hated talking about what that monster had done to her but at the same time she trusted Liam and he needed to know.

''Attacked?'' Liam felt his heart drop,who would do something like that to her?, ''Who attacked you Carla?''

''My ex..Frank...Frank Foster'' she choked.

Liam brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. He knew she didn't want to talk about this so he decided that he wouldn't say anymore about it,instead he just said, ''I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again,i promise''

Carla had heard these words before after Tony tried to kill her but Frank still hurt her. Though it was different this time she believed Liam,she felt safe with him near her. The caught each others eye once again and just gazed at one another for a while until they were interrupted by the door opening. It was Peter with a doctor closely behind him.

''Times up! the doctor has some good new for you Carla'' Peter spoke with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

''Yes i do Ms Connor,we would like to keep you in over night to keep an eye on you but we should be able to discharge you tomorrow morning'' the doctor explained.

''That's great!'' Liam grinned, ''anyway i best be off'' he got up from his chair and wandered towards the door, ''I'll see you soon?'' Carla nodded and he and the doctor left the room,leaving Carla and Peter alone.

''So what did you talk about?'' Peter asked her.

''Not alot'' she yawned, ''I'm tired,i think i'll get some sleep''

Peter walked over to where she lay and sat on the bed,alongside her, ''Ok,'' he removed some of her hair that had fallen onto her face and lightly kissed her forehead, ''Night night baby,i love you''

Carla then slowly dozed off in Peter's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is another chapter for Liarla fans,sorry Carter lovers. I'm not going to go into and proper details here (you'll understand after you've read it) but that's because i don't think it would be right for this fic.**

It was the morning that Carla was getting discharged from hospital and Michelle had been back to the flat to get her a tracksuit to wear to go home in. Carla began to stir from her deep sleep.

''I think she's waking up'' Michelle told Peter.

Peter rushed to her side, ''Morning gorgeous'' he whispered,softly stroking her hair, ''how are you feeling today?''

''Better'' she mumbled,still half asleep.

''Michelle has brought you some clothes to change into and then we should be able to get you home'' Peter explained.

''back where you belong'' Michelle added.

''Come on,lets get you dressed and home'' Peter said as he helped her to sit upright and Michelle placed the tracksuit on the end of her bed.

''Shall i call us a taxi?'' She asked Peter

''That would be great Michelle,thanks''

* * *

They stepped out of the taxi parked outside of the bookies and Peter went to pay the driver.

''I'll leave you and Peter to it then,but i'll come and see you later to make sure you're ok so make sure you get some rest!'' Michelle poked the top of Carla's shoulder playfully, ''Don't go collapsing on me again!'' she joked

''I'll try not to'' Carla giggled softly, ''I love you''

''Love you too'' Michelle kissed her best friend on the lips and then walked off towards the factory, ''Cya later!''

''Lets get you inside then shall we?'' Peter put his arm around her shoulders and helped her up the stairs of the flat, ''come on,lets sit you down here'' he placed Carla on the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, ''Coffee?'' he asked her.

''No thanks''

''Carla,I hate to do this as soon as we've got you home but.. i need to pop out for a bit..i don't really want to leave you on your own..'' he trailed off.

''I'll be fine!'' she assured, ''go and do whatever it is you need to''

''Ok'' he grabbed his keys off the side and kissed the top of Carla's head, ''I'll be back as soon as i can,get some rest''

* * *

Carla sat watching the television alone in the flat when her phone buzzed,it was a text from Liam.

**Liam: Need 2 see u asap. r u home yet? L xx**

**Carla: ye im sat in flat bored. help? C xXx**

**Liam: ill cum ovr now? L xx**

**Carla: Kk. C xXx**

A few minutes later the door buzzed. Carla slowly made her way up from the sofa to the door.

''Hello?''

''It's me'' As soon as Carla heard Liam's voice her face lit up.

''come up''

She opened the door ready for him and went to sit back down on the sofa,switching the television off.

''Hey,how are you feeling?'' he inquired as he stepped through the door into the flat,closing it behind him.

''Much better thanks,would you like a drink?''

''I'm alright at the minute thanks,i just need to get some things off my chest that i haven't had a chance to talk to you about'' he went at sat by Carla on the sofa.

''well go ahead'' she smiled.

''I'm just wanted to say how sorry i am for marrying Maria..''

''Don't be,you wanted to marry her and it was silly of me to try and get in the way of that'' she interrupted him.

''No it wasn't,i love you,i always have,ever since i first set eyes on you,you were always the one i wanted,the one i needed'' they were both starting to get quite emotional at his words.

''Liam you don't ha..''

''No i do,it should have been you. you should have been the first person i saw when i woke up and the last person when i went to sleep,not Maria'' A tear fell from Carla's eye and rolled down her cheek and Liam was quick to wipe it away. She looked into his deep,gorgeous blue eyes and the next thing she knew they were kissing.

They had been kissing for sometime now and Liam pulled her body up closer to his with force,not meaning to but hurting her slightly,she let out a little cry.

''Sorry,i didn't mean to hurt you,shall we stop?'' he was being so thoughtful and so loving,she had missed him so very much. She just replied by kissing him further.

She broke the kiss off and stood up from where they were both sat,walking over to the bedroom,she stopped at the door, ''Liam come to bed with me?'' she asked him and without hesitation he stood up and followed her into the bedroom.

He helped her take her clothes off with such care,such gentleness. He began to take his own clothes off and started to kiss her neck. His touch was so soft,he knew that after the rape and how she was still recovering from collapsing just a few days ago he had to be really careful with her and he was exactly that.

A few hours passed and the two of them just lay in bed grinning at one another thinking about the events that had just happened. Carla glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

''Shit. Peter will be home soon'' she panicked,she wasn't ready to choose between them,not yet.

Liam got out of the warm bed and began to put his clothes back on, ''I really enjoyed this afternoon'' he told her, ''maybe we should do it again sometime when you've fully recovered?''

''Maybe we should'' she giggled.

''text me?''

''I will do'' they were both still grinning like teenagers.

''I'll miss you'' he winked.

''Oh just go!'' she said in a jokey way.

''Ok,ok'' he went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a cuddle and kiss,neither of them really wanted to let go of each other, ''I love you'' he stated.

''I love you too''

Liam got up and left the bedroom. As soon as Carla heard Liam leave the flat she sunk under the covers of the bed, ''Wow.'' she whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your lovely comments,i really do appreciate them:) I realise Carla's going to look a bit like a slut but it really is necessary for this story.**

Carla just lay still for hours thinking about Liam,she couldn't his perfect picture out of her head. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a voice.

''Carla?'' Peter called as he entered the flat, ''Carla are you here?''

''I'm in here'' she told him. He followed the sound of her voice leading him into the bedroom.

''hiya love'' he smiled as he went and perched on her edge of the bed next to her, ''how are you feeling?'' he asked,stroking her soft,raven hair.

''Alot better now i've had a little rest'' the truth was she hadn't had any rest at all and she was absolutely shattered.

''that's good,i'm sorry i had to leave you but to make it up to you i'm cooking you a romantic meal''

''Peter you really don't ha..''

''I wanted to'' he interrupted. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the exit of the bedroom before halting at the door, ''now you get ready and i'll tell you when it's safe to come out'' he winked before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Carla felt herself panic slightly,thoughts traveling round and round her head-_ 'why is he doing this?' 'does he know something?' 'maybe he saw Liam come out of_ the _flat' 'or maybe he is just being the kind person he is'_. She quickly shook her head to get rid of all her thoughts and slowly got out of bed and wandered towards her wardrobe picking out a gorgeous short black dress.

She slipped into a silky black dressing gown and sat at her dressing table, picking up her hair brush and pulling it through her shinny,dark hair. She stopped and just stared at the reflection in the mirror. She looked at the bruises on her face from her fall,the last time she was marked so badly was when Frank did what he did to her,she was so fragile and even though he was dead he still got to her. She began to apply her lip stick when a tear trickled down her cheek. Suddenly a mans face appeared behind her in the mirror,it was Frank.

''It's your fault,you made me do it'' he whispered, ''you made me do it..you made me do it'' he echoed.

Carla threw her lipstick at the mirror and it crashed into thousands of pieces,''NO,NO!''

Peter heard her shouting and hurried into the bedroom to find Carla curled up in a little ball,sobbing in the corner.

''Hey,what's up?'' he asked rushing over to her, ''Sssh,it's ok baby'' he soothed,opening his arms and holding her tight.

''I..I..I saw..h..him'' her words were barely audible because of the amount she was shaking.

''Oh love,come here'' he pulled her body closer to his as she cried into his shoulder, ''ay,how about we go and have dinner?'' he asked her,in a bid to calm her down.

''I'm not exactly dressed for dinner'' she stated,looking down at the dressing gown that was wrapped tightly around her body.

''You look gorgeous'' he smiled,removing the odd bits of hair that had fallen in her face and placing them behind her ear, ''come on lets get some food inside you,it'll make you feel better'' Carla nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours had passed and they had now moved from the dining table to the sofa where they sat cuddling and watching the television.

''I really enjoyed tonight,it has really cheered me up'' she mentioned turning his attention from the television to her.

''I'm glad,its been awhile since we spent some quality time together,maybe we should do it more often'' he suggested,gently kissing the top of her head

''I don't know what i would have done without you this past 6 months,i really don't'' tears began to fall from her eyes as the memories of Frank came back to the surface once again.

''I'll always be here for you baby,you know that'' he smiled at her lovingly, ''Sssh,please don't cry love'' he whispered in her ear,cupping her cheek and removing the tears that had fallen, ''I know what'll cheer you up,ice cream! don't tell Si but i've got a secret stash in the freezer''

''Oh Peter Barlow you never cease to amaze me!'' she giggled.

''Well Ms Connor that's just part of my charm'' he joked,giving her a small wink, ''now do you want some or not?''

''Yes please'' Peter stood up from the sofa and as he was about to walk into the kitchen he felt a hand tightly grab his. He turned around to see Carla's big beautiful eyes gazing at him, ''I love you'' she stated, ''you know that don't you?''

''I love you too beautiful,now can i go and get this flipping ice cream?'' he laughed

''No.'' she grinned yanking his arm and pulling him down back onto the sofa before kissing him.

Peter broke this kiss off as it got more tender and looked deep into her eyes, ''Are you sure about this baby? I don't want to hurt you''

''Oh just shut up and kiss me'' she ordered as they both stood up and headed to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if this chapter is even more awful than usual but i'm running on about 4 hours sleep so it'll probably be the shortest chapter ever! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews,i always love hearing your feedback! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter:) **

*One month later*

Carla hadn't been feeling herself for quite a few days now,she didn't want to mention anything about it to Peter about it though because she knew that all he would do is worry about her and she was pretty sure that it was just a bug going around.

She had told Peter that she was going to work from home that day so he had scurried off to work leaving her alone in the small flat.

She had been lounging on the sofa watching daytime television all morning when all of a sudden she had a rush to the toilet. She slowly brought herself up from sitting on the floor over the toilet to stand infront of the large sink. She stood for a few seconds and just stared at her pale face in the mirror when it suddenly hit her.

She shot into the kitchen and grabbed the calender that was hanging in the wall, frantically searching for the date.

''No..I can't be..no'' she whispered to herself,flicking to the month before in the calender, ''I can't be pregnant..no.''

She panicked,she had absolutely no idea what to do next. _'Maybe my period is just a bit late,i can't be pregnant..i just can't be'_ she thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed her coat and bag off the side of the table and ran out of the flat. She stepped out onto the cobbles when saw Steve heading down the street towards her in a street cars cab,she waved her arm out to get his attention. He parked up next to her on the curb and rolled the passenger window down.

''Where to love?'' he asked politely,leaning towards the window.

''Ur..Urm...town..i think..yes..town please'' Steve picked up on her panicked state straight away.

''Are you alright Carla? should i maybe go and fetch Peter?'' he suggested with great concern in his voice.

''NO..No don't do that'' She quickly glanced at the bookies behind her making sure Peter wasn't around before turning back to face Steve again, ''i'm fine..now can you take me or not?''

''If you're sure..''

''I am'' she told him.

''Ok then jump in''

Carla then shuffled into the back of the cab and Steve drove off towards the town center.

* * *

Carla arrived back at the flat with a small pharmacy bag with a pregnancy test slipped inside it. She slung her bag and coat onto the sofa and scuttled off into the bathroom taking the small bag with her.

When she had finished she wandered back into the living room and placed the test on the coffee table,waiting nervously for the answer.

_'I can't take all this waiting' _she thought to herself. She then stood up from the sofa and picked up some freshly ironed clothes,taking then into the bedroom to put them away.

Not long after she had gone into the bedroom Peter returned home from work.

''Carla?'' he called as he strolled into the flat, ''Carla? you in he..'' he paused as he suddenly glanced at the coffee table spotting the pregnancy test

''I'm in here,just a minute'' the voice came from the bedroom. Peter picked up the now answered pregnancy test from the table, ''Hiya lov..oh'' she said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Peter stood with the pregnancy test in his hand.

''Carla what's this doing here?''

''I can expla..''

''Is it yours?'' Peter interrupted and Carla gently nodded her head,holding the tears in her eyes, ''Carla it says..it..it says you're..p..pregnant'' he choked.

Carla went into total shock and just froze on the spot,not moving a single bone in her body.

Peter on the other hand was over the moon with the news,he had tried so hard to have a baby with Leanne and now he was getting one with the woman he was madly in love with, ''This is fantastic news Carla! we'll have our own little family'' he exclaimed and Carla just gave him a meek smile in return.

He could see that Carla was worried but he assumed it was just the thought of becoming a mother that frightened her,what he didn't know was that she had no idea if he was the dad or if in fact Liam was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly i just want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews,you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me. This isn't one of my best chapters but i hope you like it anyway and if you have the time to review i'd be hugely grateful:)**

*A few weeks later*

It was the morning of Carla's birthday and Peter had been up since the crack of dawn slaving away in the kitchen preparing her some breakfast for her to eat in bed. Carla began to stir in her sleep as Peter entered the room with a tray of goods in his hands.

''Morning gorgeous girl'' he whispered softly, ''happy birthday'' he perched himself on the end of the bed next to Carla,placing the tray on her lap.

''Peter you shouldn't ha..'' she told him,still half alseep,shuffling around the bed to try and sit upright.

''I wanted to'' he interrupted, ''Oo and before i forget..'' he walked over to his bedside table,pulling a large black box out of the draw and handing it to Carla, ''here'' he wandered back over to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Carla gently opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous black maxi dress, ''Peter it's..it's gorgeous,i don't know what to say..'' she trailed off,quickly glancing up to see Peter with a massive grin on his face before reverting her eyes back to the dress.

''Say you'll wear it tonight''

''Course..wait..what's happening tonight?'' she asked with a confused expression across her face.

''Oh yeah i forgot to tell you,we're meeting Michelle,Maria,Nick and..'' he paused for a short while after the word 'and', ''..and Liam,we're just having a few quiet drinks to celebrate your birthday''

''Oh Peter you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble,honestly to me it's just another year..i've had plently of birhdays in my time''

''Yeah i know'' he joked and Carla playfully slapped his upper arm with the back of her hand, ''but this is your first birthday with me so i want it to be special..'' he looked deep into her eyes lovingly as he spoke.

''Peter i can't believe you'd do all this..for _me_'' she said in barely a whisper,slightly emotional by his words.

Peter placed a singular finger over her lips, ''just shut up and listen to me yeah?'' he ordered,giving her a cheeky wink, ''I love you-you're the most amazing,sexy,smart,beautiful woman i know and i'd do absolutely anything for you..'' he stopped talking for a few seconds before continuing, ''..and our little one'' he couldn't stop grinning down at Carla's belly as he spoke. Carla felt herself die inside slightly,she felt awful about all this she wanted to tell Peter that the baby might not be his but she just couldn't pluck up the courage to actually say the words to him,it would break his heart and she couldn't do that to Peter.

''I was thinking..maybe we should tell everyone about you being pregnant tonight in the pub?'' Peter suggested. In that moment Carla panicked slightly,she needed to tell Liam before anyone else found out.

''Urmm,we'll see yeah?''

''Ok'' Peter shot her a smile before strolling out of the bedroom.

* * *

''Come on Carla,you're going to be late to your own birthday party'' Peter shouted from the living room to Carla who was still getting ready in the bedroom.

''Ok,ok i'm nearly done!'' she replied. A few minutes later she walked out of the bedroom door, ''how do i look?''

Peter was speechless she looked spectactular,the black maxi dress clung to her gorgeous curves,her jet black hair was curled in tight loops and her lips were covered in bright red lipstick, ''Wow..you look..breathtaking baby''

Carla began to blush, ''shouldn't we be off?''

''yeah,come on gorgeous,your friends await'' Peter grabbed his keys off the side and both of them exited the flat and headed across the uneven cobbles towards the pub.

* * *

The two of them entered the pub to see Michelle,Maria,Nick and Liam all squashed into a small booth.

''About time!'' Michelle joked,standing up from her seat and greeting her best friend with a hug, ''happy birthday''

''yeah,happy birthday Car'' they all joined in.

''I'll get the drinks in shall i?'' Liam suggested,shuffling out of the tiny booth.

''I'll help you'' Carla smiled,joining him at the bar.

Peter sat down in the booth not taking his eyes off Carla and Liam he wasn't going to deny it he felt extreme jealousy run through him.

''You look absolutely beautiful Car'' Liam whispered into Carla's ear in a kind of seductive voice. Carla felt her stomach flutter at his compliment.

''Look Liam i need to speak to you'' her voice had now turned deadly serious.

''Sure go ahead''

''not here,somewhere private''

Peter stood up from his seat not being able to take the jealousy anymore, ''everything alright love,need a hand?''

''No we're fine.'' Liam butted in,glaring at Peter.

Liam and Carla grabbed the drinks off the bar and placed them on the table before sitting down alongside Maria,Michelle,Nick and Peter.

* * *

A few hours passed and the conversation at the table was flowing so Carla decided it was time to make her excuses and talk Liam outside.

''I'm just going to the ladies'' she told everyone as she weaved her way out of the booth,as she stood up she caught Liam's eye,giving him a smile as if to tell him to follow her.

He waited a few minutes so it looked more believable before leaving the table, ''I'm just going to get some air''

Peter thought it was all very suspicious but he didn't want to make a scene on Carla's birthday,he trusted her and he trusted her love for him.

Liam stepped out of the back door to find Carla sat on a bench with her face in her hands crying softly.

''Hey,what's up? Carla what's up?'' he asked with great concern in his voice.

''It's nothing i'm just being silly..''

''No,tell me..you know you can trust me'' he gently put his arm around her,pulling her body closer to his.

''I'm sorry Liam..i'm so sorry'' she cried,lifting her head from her hands to face Liam.

''what's the matter? Carla talk to me'' he started to really worry now.

''I'm..I'm..I'm pr..pregnant and you might be the father'' Liam was totally shocked,he was defiantly not expecting that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Review:)**

_Carla: "What did you think of me back then, honestly? What did you think of me the day you met me?"_

_Liam: "Well I once heard that, first time Richard Burton saw Elizabeth Taylor, she looked so beautiful he almost laughed out loud."_

_Carla: "You see, how come nobody says that about me?"_

_Liam: "I just did."_

Carla remembered that conversation so clearly that it was as if it was only yesterday. He always knew how to make her feel so special and loved.

She glanced around to see Liam still completely frozen from the shock of it all, ''Liam?'' she whispered,gently shaking his arm,trying to wake him from his thoughts, ''Liam?'' she tried again, ''Liam please talk to me'' you could hear the desperation in her voice as she frantically tried to get him to talk to her.

After a couple more attempts Carla decided that she'd had enough and stood up from the bench she was sat on. She began to make her way over to the door that lead into the pub when she felt a soft hand tugging at her arm. She turned herself around to face Liam,watching him as he gazed into her gorgeous big eyes, ''please stay,so we can talk?'' he spoke in barely a whisper. Carla shot him a loving smile and placed herself back down next to him,his eyes following her every move, ''Carla i need to know how large the possibility is that i'm the father,i don't want to be messed about.'' he told her in a soft yet stern voice.

''I wouldn't..i couldn't do that to you Liam,I don't know for sure but i do have a funny feeling that it is yours'' she admitted,unsure of how he would take this news.

''Right..and if it is? when what? what about Peter?''

Carla shook her head, ''Liam i can't take all these questions at the minute,i'm not ready''

He could see that she was now worrying and placed his arm gently on her back,rubbing it in a soothing way, ''I'm sorry,i'm just so confused''

''You think you're confused? think about me'' Liam saw that this was upsetting Carla but they needed to have this conversation.

''Car,if.._if_ the baby _is_ mine,is there any chance that..you'd..you might give me a second chance?'' he asked her,completely unaware of what her reaction might be.

''Well i would want what was best for my child,it would depend''

''but surely the best thing would be for it to be with its father as well as it's mother?''

''well yeah but-''

''right,thank you'' he interrupted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes,thinking about the conversation that they had just had, ''Car?'' Liam asked,breaking the quietness, ''does Peter know you're pregnant?''

''Yeah,he caught me with the pregnancy test,why?''

''Well does he know that i could be the father?''

Carla's head shot up and turned to look Liam in the eye, ''No..please don't tell him,please..i'm not ready,not yet..'' she pleaded,the desperation in her voice breaking Liam's heart.

''So he thinks that he's the dad?''

''yeah..'' Liam felt himself die inside slightly at the thought of his son or daughter being brought up by a different man,if it was his child.

''Are you ever going to tell him?'' he questioned

''yes..just not yet,he's so happy at the minute,it would break his heart..i can't do that to him..i can't'' a singular tear feel from her eye, ''i can't'' she repeated in a whisper.

''Hey,it's ok'' he reassured,brushing his thumb along her cheek,removing the tear, ''come here'' he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body closer to his. Carla rested her head on his chest as he gently pulled his fingers through her raven locks, ''I'll be here every step of the way with you,what ever you decide''

''Thank you'' she said as she watched his stomach rise and fall as he breathed in and out, ''it means alot to know you're there for me,it really does''

''well i'm never,ever leaving you again''

''promise?''

''promise.'' he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before continuing to stroke her soft hair, ''whether this baby is mine or not i'll be here for both of you''

''thanks Liam...oh and by the way''

''what?''

''welcome home'' she smiled and Liam couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

''I love you Carla Connor'' he stated.

''I love you too''

What the two of them didn't realise was that Peter had been standing behind the door and had witnessed their whole conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Carla and Liam had been cuddling in each others arms for about 10 minutes now while Peter watched from behind the door,hurting by the way they were so comfortable in each others presents. What was he to do? get out with it and hit Liam? go and have a confrontation with the two of them? or just leave it for the time being,after all,he didn't want to ruin Carla's birthday after he had tried so hard to make it as special as possible for her.

Carla removed herself from Liams arms and sat up straight. Peter shuffled back slightly,cautious by her suddenly movement.

''Liam,we should go back inside,everyone will be wondering where we've got to..'' she told him,glancing down at her watch before a shocked expression appeared across her face, ''Gosh! we've been gone half an hour,i was only meant to be going to the loo!''

Liam couldn't help but giggle at her,she was so cute when she was worried. He sat admiring her for a few more minutes before she gently slapped his arm, ''Come on!'' she tried to tell him a stern voice but she couldn't,not to Liam,all he had to do was look at her with those big blue eyes and her heart melted,she was like putty in his hands.

''Ok,ok'' he laughed, ''I'm coming''

They both stood up from the bench and made their way to the door before Liam grabbed her arm and pulled her body close,so it was touching his, ''you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet,you know that?'' Carla began to blush uncontrollably and just looked down at the floor,trying t avoid Liam seeing her bright red face. He placed a single finger under her chin and pushed it upwards so their eyes could meet, ''I love you so much Carla,always have and always will,never forget that,yeah?''

''I love you too Liam''

* * *

Peter sat himself back down in the booth.

''did you find them?'' Maria questioned him

''nope but they can't of gone far'' Peter was trying desperately to act normal,like nothing had happened but he was finding it incredibly hard.

''well we can't have a birthday party without the birthday girl!'' Michelle said,scrambling out of the small area, ''I'll go and have another look in the toile-'' she was cut off when Carla and Liam suddenly appeared infront of her, ''Oi, where have you two been?''

''Just out the back getting some air'' Liam chirped with a massive grin plastered across his face as he looked down at Carla who also had a smile as bright and as large as the sun. Peter clenched his fists under the table,he wanted to hurt Liam so much but he knew it wasn't the time or the place.

Carla perched herself next to Peter,watching the frustration build in his eyes, ''What's up baby?'' she asked him, in a soft,concerned voice.

''Nothing really,it's just i was worried about you,you were gone for so long,i thought something bad had happened''

Carla felt the guilt rising at the thought of Peter sat here terrified that something had happened to her when she was actually outside with Liam.

''I'm sorry Peter,please don't be mad at me?'' She practically begged him,she hated it when was angry at her.

Peter swiveled his head around to look at her, ''how could i be mad at you?'' he planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled at him sweetly.

Liam and Michelle placed another round of drinks on the table and then sat opposite Carla and Peter in the booth.

''Are you sure you don't want anything stronger than orange juice Carla? it is your birthday after all,i'm sure Peter wouldn't mind..'' Michelle said,trying to get her best friend to have some fun.

''No,honestly i'm-''

''Actually,we have something to tell you all..'' Peter interrupted.

Carla glared at Peter, ''Peter,no we don't'' she said him in a firm voice

''Come on Carla,there's no need to be shy''

''Peter,stop this,now.''

''But these are our_ close _friends,they should know''

''Know what?'' Maria asked

''Carla's-'' Peter began

''Peter.''

''Carla's pregnant''

''Oh my god! that's great news!'' Michelle grinned,getting up and running over to hug her best friend.

''Isn't it just!'' Peter said in a slightly sarcastic way.

Carla and Liam looked at each other as everyone else congratulated Peter, ''I'm sorry'' she mouthed and Liam just gave her one of his loving smiles as if to say 'everything will be ok'

Peter turned his attention to Carla, ''you're not annoyed with me are you?'' he asked her,raising an eyebrow

''Of course not,i just wish you would of warned me before you did it''

''Sorry baby,i was just so excited to tell people,we are finally going to be a family,we can put all that bad stuff behind us now,we'll fight for Si and it'll be you,me,Si and our little baby..our little family'' he bent down and kissed Carla's stomach. Liam shuffled awkwardly in his seat,looking away from this beautiful scene.

* * *

A few more hours past and Maria and Nick had said her goodbyes and left,leaving Liam,Carla,Peter and Michelle sat in the pub.

Peter just sat and gazed at Carla as she laughed and joked with her brother and sister in-law.

''I love you baby'' he suddenly blurted out,making Carla feel uncomfortable.

''I love you too'' she smiled at him awkwardly

''Awwwh! how cute are you two! aren't they cute Liam? why can't i find someone as cute as that?'' a drunken Michelle said

''I think we should get you home,don't you?'' Liam giggled at his drunk sister as she stumbled around

''Yeah,it is getting pretty late,maybe we should be getting off to darling'' Carla told Peter,getting her things together so she would be ready to go

''Yeah we probably should'' he admitted,taking one last gulp of his juice and placing the empty glass on the table, ''i might have another birthday present for you at home,if you're good'' he said in a seductive voice,nudging Carla to get out of the booth.

Liam felt a wave of jealously run through him,it should be _him_ leaving with Carla,_him_ going home with Carla,_him_ making love with Carla,not Peter. He had underestimated how difficult it would be seeing Peter all over Carla,it broke his heart seeing her with another man,she should be with him,they belonged together.

''Night you two'' Carla smiled sweetly at Liam before being dragged out of the pub by Peter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review:)**

Carla awoke the morning after to find an empty bed,Peter had disappeared. She got out of bed,pulling a black silky dressing gown off a nearby hook and wrapping it tightly around her slim body. She wandered into the living room,quickly scanning the room for Peter.

''Peter?'' she called but there was no answer, ''Peter?'' she tried again slightly little louder but still nothing but silence. Where has he gone? she thought to herself,worried about his whereabouts. She decided to try and ring him,grabbing her phone she frantically searched for his name in her contact list. She finally found it and rang the number. She heard a buzzing noise coming on the bedroom and followed the source of sound until she reached Peter's phone, ''idiot.'' she whispered. He was never without his phone,why hadn't he got it with him now?

She sat on the sofa,frightened that he might be drinking again or that he had got into a fight or anything. 15 minutes passed and Carla sat completely still with her face in her hands,tapping her foot anxiously against the ground when she heard a key rattling in the door,her head shot up to see Peter stumbling into the flat with two large fresco bags.

''Oh,morning love'' he said as he placed the two heavy bags on the kitchen counter, ''couldn't give us a hand could you?''

''Thank god you're ok'' she signed,thankful that he wasn't lying in some ditch somewhere, ''Where the hell have you been?'' she asked him,getting up and running into his arms.

''Frescos..'' he laughed,pointing at the two bags, ''Where did you think i was?''

''I don't know..i thought you might be drinking again or something,you left your phone,i was worried something had happened''

''Oh baby,i'm sorry,i only went to get some bits and bobs to make you breakfast in bed with,i didn't intend to scare you'' he pulled her closer,running his fingers through her jet black hair.

''It's ok,i was just being silly''

''ay,come here'' he planted a long,gently kiss on the top of her head, ''why don't you go back to bed and i'll bring you your breakfast,as i was meant to in the first place!''

''Ok'' she smiled,pulling herself away from Peter's arms and heading towards the bedroom door, ''Peter'' she called,stopping in her tracks and turning around to face him, ''thank you..for everything'' he gave her a smile and she carried on walking into the bedroom.

Peter was trying to act as normal as possible,maybe she didn't actually love Liam,maybe she was just confused,maybe him returning brought back happy memories that she was trying to cling onto and being with Liam did that. He wasn't sure about any of these thoughts but what he was sure of was that he couldn't lose Carla. They had been through so much together. He needed her.

Carla felt guilty for treating Peter like this,keeping secrets from him,he deserved to know the truth but she couldn't do that to him,she couldn't watch his face as she said the words 'you might not be the father' it would kill him. She knew she would have to do it sooner rather than later but the thought of him freaking out and leaving her panicked her,as much as she loved Liam and wanted to be with Liam a part of her couldn't let go of Peter. She needed him.

Carla was distracted from her thoughts by a vibration coming from her mobile,she grabbed it off her bedside table to see Liams name flashing upon it.

**Liam: Mornin beautiful,u feelin ok? any mornin sickness or anythin? L xx **

She felt her stomach flutter as she read his text,he was being such a sweetie checking up on her like that.

**Carla: ye i'm fine, i had a gr8 time last nite,u made it really special for me,thnx XxX**

**Liam: glad i cud help;) can u get out and meet me 2day? xx**

**Carla: Maybe,not sure,i need to see if Peter has anythin planned for the day XxX **

**Liam: Ok,well i'll be at Chelles all day,feel free to pop in xx**

Peter entered the bedroom with a tray of pancakes and orange juice and placed it on Carla's lap.

''You should be careful,a girl could get used to this'' she winked before smiling down at the tray of goods he had prepared for her

''Well you deserve darling'' he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it up to meet his lips, ''you deserve to be treated like a princess''

Carla felt so guilty about this whole situation,how could she do this to Peter? he was so lovely to her,so kind. Was she making a big mistake with Liam? maybe she should just be happy with Peter and the baby like Peter deserved at least she knew he wouldn't mess her about,but Liam wouldn't mess her about,would he? she was so confused.

''So what are your plans for today sweetheart?'' he asked her

''Well i thought i might go and see our Chelle and Liam,have a catch up,ya know?''

''Oh,sounds nice,i'll come as well,i'd like to spend some time with Liam and get to know him better,seeing as you're so close to him,i thought it was only right''

''Oh Peter,there's really no need,i can go alone''

''No,i insist'' he smiled, ''he means so much to you and you mean so much to me so it would be nice if we spent some time together''

''Ok,if you must''

''Great,we'll go later this morning then?''

''Ok''

Peter had to do this,he knew Michelle wouldn't be there,he knew it would have just been the two of them and he could bare that,he couldn't bare to think of what they might get up to if left alone together,he needed to hang on to Carla,she was the love of his life,his world,his everything..


	16. Chapter 16

**Big thanks to Noeme for inspiring this chapter:) **

**Please review:)**

Carla laid in bed,picturing the awkward set up of her,Peter and Liam being alone together in Michelle's tiny flat. She had to find a way to stop Peter from coming with her,but how? he had his heart set on tagging along with them and she couldn't tell him she wanted to go alone,he might suspect something. She suddenly received a text message and as soon as she saw Liam's name flashing upon her phone a giant grin appeared across her face.

**Liam: hey sweetheart, sorry 2 bother u again but has Peter planned anythin? L xx**

**Carla: No,i'm panickin cause he's wantin 2 come with me 2 meet u,wat shall i do?! XxX**

**Liam: wat?! does he know anythin? xx**

**Carla: I dont think so,he says he just wants 2 get 2 know u better XxX**

**Liam: Well can't u escape or somthin?;) xx**

**Carla: Liam! i'll try my best but be prepeared for 2 of us to turn up XxX**

**Liam: Kk,love u xx**

**Carla: I love u more XxX**

**Liam: I'm not sure that's physically possible;) xx**

**Carla: you cutie XxX**

Carla placed her phone back on the table beside her and wandered over to her wardrobe,picking out a pair of black leggings and a cream oversized jumper to go with them. She then made her way to her dressing table and began to pull a hairbrush through her gorgeous,dark,long locks.

Peter stumbled into the bedroom,catching her by surprise and making her jump slightly.

''I'll have a shower and then we'll be off love,is that ok?'' he asked,grabbing a fresh towel from a cupboard next to her.

''Ok'' she replied with a small nod.

He bent down and planted a tender kiss on her lips, ''thanks for letting me come with you,it means a lot to me,i know you like spending time with your family alone so i'm awfully touched that you're letting me join you'' Carla didn't reply,instead she just gave him a meek smile, ''You're amazing Carla Connor,you know that? i don't know what i did to deserve you,i am an incredibly lucky man.''

Carla began to blush uncontrollably at his flattery,she felt so guilty,he deserved so much better than her,she wanted to tell him about Liam and everything but she couldn't,she cared about him to much to ruin his entire world like that.

''Oh Peter,stop it'' she whispered,completely red in the face.

''It's true''

''I thought you were going for a shower?'' she pushed,trying to change the subject.

''Oh yeah..i am,see you in 10 then'' he smiled before walking off in the direction of the bathroom.

Carla then started to apply her makeup when all of a sudden it hit her,she could slip away while he was in the shower. No,she couldn't,could she? It would be way to risky,he'd go mental when he found out she had gone behind his back or even worse if he caught her doing it. But she was desperate so see her Liam.

She quickly slapped on the rest of her makeup,not really caring what she looked like. She wasn't thinking straight,all she had on her mind was Liam. She needed to feel his soft touch again,she needed to feel her stomach flutter just because he was in the same room as her,she needed to feel his gentle lips brush hers,she needed to be with him.

She gathered up her things and flung them all into her bag,rushing to get out before Peter could catch her. She made a dash for the door,forcing it open and running out into the cold daylight. She took a deep breath as she slowly headed towards Michelle's flat.

''I did it..'' she whispered to herself,amazed that she actually got out of the flat without Peter knowing. She knew he would flip as soon as he found she was missing but in that very moment she didn't care about anything but Liam,nothing else in the world mattered.

Peter heard the front door slam and clambered out of the shower, intrigued to know what it was. He wrapped a black,fluffy towel around his dripping wet body and opened the door,glancing around the living room area.

''Carla?'' he called, ''baby you here?''

He walked over to the bedroom,pushing the door open slightly, only to find an empty room. Carla was nowhere to be seen. It finally hit tim that she had gone to see Liam alone and felt a wave of jealously and anger run through him, ''No'' he shook his head in disbelief, ''No she can't be with him,NO'' he yelled. His shouts soon turned into cries though as broke down onto the floor,his body sliding down the wall. He sat on the cold surface with his face in his hands, ''She's going to leave me,i can't let her leave me'' he mumbled, ''No. I will not let _him_ take the only thing in my life that makes it worth living,NO.''

He scrambled his way back up to his feet,grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a white v-neck top from nearby and putting them onto his,still soaking wet,body. He then stormed out of the flat to go and find the two of them and win the love of his life's heart back. He wouldn't let Liam steal her from him,no way.


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize if it's a bit all over the place.**

**Please review:) **

Carla made her way over to Michelle's flat,oblivious to the fact that Peter was following her and let herself in with the key her best friend had given her months back.

Liam was casually lounging on the sofa watching the television when Carla crept into the room,trying not to make a sound. She stood directly behind him and covered his vision with her palms.

''Surprise!'' she exclaimed,catching him off guard and making him jump, ''do you really have nothing better to do than watch daytime tele? ya loser.'' she joked as she walked around the sofa and sat herself down next to him.

''Obviously not..'' he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

''Hey,what's up?'' she asked him.

''Oh nothing,well..i've been thinking about,well..everything really..''

''Like what sweetheart?'' she smiled at him sweetly,grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it supportively, ''come on,talk to me Liam''

''It's,it's just the whole you and Peter thing is driving me crazy-''

''Liam..'' Carla interupted

''Carla please just listen to me. The thought of him holding you at night..'' Liam paused for a few seconds. He could feel tears developing in the back of his eyes, ''and him waking up next to you in the morning,it kills me Carla,it really does..''

''Oh baby,what would you like me to do?''

''Well i don't know how much longer i can deal with it..'' he admitted,his voice stern and serious, ''Carla he's always all over you whenever i see the two of you together''

''Woah..wait,where has all this come from?''

''I've had time to think about it and not being able to touch you and see you whenever is killing me''

''Well what exactly do you expect me to do about it?''

He swivelled his entire body around and looked at her straight in the eyes, ''I'm sorry,i really am but you need to choose,it's the only way.'' he told her,his eyes now filled with tears.

''No..no..please don't make me pick Liam,please.'' she pleaded. She had waited so long to get him back,she could lose him now,but her and Peter had been through so much and as much as she loved Liam she couldn't just switch off her feelings for Peter.

''I'm sorry Car,as much as i love you..this'' he pointed his finger back and forth between the two of them, ''this won't work with Peter there everywhere we go. It's like today,what if he had come with you,hmm? what if you didn't manage to escape that prison you like to call a flat,ay? what then?'' Liam's voice slowly rose every time he spoke,getting louder and louder. Carla had never seen him like this before and she had to admit that this side of him was rather ugly.

''Liam-''

''No. You need to choose between the two of us.''

Carla had tried to keep her cool with him throughout this whole conversation but she had had enough,she had finally reached breaking point, ''Fine! you want me to choose do ya? Well lets think about this shall we?'' she stood up from the sofa and stood directly infront of him, ''hmm,let me think..stay with Peter and _know_ for sure that he won't mess me about or pick _you_ and always have the risk of you leaving me again''

''You know i wouldn't do that and just for the record,i left because _you_ told me you didn't love me''

''You know,i was happy until you came back,i was happy with the man i am madly in love with until you showed your face again''

''Yeah..you were obviously really happy,that's why you slept with me the first chance you got..'' he said sarcastically.

''Oh just shut up Liam!''

''You really haven't changed one bit have you? you're still a cow.''

''Right,that's-''

''Ya know what? i might go and see Maria,have a nice catch up with her''

''Do what you like,i don't give a shit''

''good!''

''Why did you even come back Liam? it's not like anybody missed you 'round here''

''Well if you must know i actually came back to find my gorgeous wife,so don't go thinking it was for you or anything'' Carla's heart broke at his cruel words. She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth anymore,it was like it wasn't him anymore,like he had been taken by some alien or something.

''Oh don't worry i never wanted you back anyway!'' she snapped back,trying her best to fight the tears that were so desperate to escape.

''Right..good.''

''Now if you don't mind i'm going to go and spend some _quality_ time with my boyfriend'' Liam felt a wave of jealousy hit him at the words '_quality time_'. Why did he have to go and open his big gob and ask her to pick between them,he should have known she'd pick Peter. He was losing her and it was all his fault.

Carla stormed off towards the exit of the flat before stopping in the doorway, ''oh and forget about seeing _my_ baby,in my eyes it's defiantly Peter's'' Carla felt incredibly guilty as soon as she finished speaking,she wished she could take it all back,she didn't mean to be so spiteful towards him,she just lashed out without thinking, ''I'm sorry..I didn't..'' She whispered before darting out of the flat.

Liam jumped up off the sofa and ran after her, ''Carla!'' he called from the top of the stairs, ''Carla wait!'' he continued to run after her. He ended up out onto the street only to see Carla wrapped in Peter's arms.

He stood just outside the flat,close to tears as he watched Peter comfort the woman he loved. He wanted to slap himself,he had been so stupid! If he hadn't of asked her to choose,if he had just enjoyed his time with her all this would never of happened.

Liam took a single step towards them.

''Stay away from me Liam,please just leave me alone'' she told him tearfully before walking off in the direction of Peter's flat.

''Carla please!'' he shouted as he went after her,only to be stopped by his rival, ''let go of me!'' he screamed,trying to wriggle out of Peter's tight grip.

''Listen mate,just leave us be,yeah?'' Peter told him in a kind of threatening way before rushing off after Carla.

As soon as Peter was out of sight Liam broke down into floods of tears in the middle of the street. He had lost her forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd like to say a massive thank you to Noeme,xlilxfrazzlesx,boo112,Tasha,Kelly and everyone else who has supported this fic,i really appreciate it:)**

**Bit of a twist in this chapter! Please review:)**

Carla sat shaking on the sofa,clutching a mug of steaming hot coffee in her hands. Peter was perched alongside her,not taking his eyes off the broken woman next to him. He had guessed that Carla and Liam must have broken up and he was obviously happy about that but he hated seeing her in such a state,it killed him. What he wanted to know was what Liam had said or done to hurt Carla so much, did he tell her he didn't love her? he wanted to get back with Maria? he didn't want anything to do with the baby? he had no idea but it must have been something big to make her turn on him like that.

''Carla..what has Liam said to get you so upset?'' he asked her,cautious that she could go mental at him for asking such a personal question.

There was a short silence before Carla finally spoke, ''I don't want to talk about it.'' she told him.

Peter reached out for her hand and gently placed it in his, ''please talk to me Carla,please''

Carla lifted her head to meet Peter's gaze,he looked genuinely worried about what Liam had said to her, ''It..It was just something about Paul'' she lied.

''Oh baby,come here'' Peter opened his arms and welcomed her into a loving embrace. Carla felt incredibly guilty about using Paul's death as an excuse but she panicked,she had no idea hat to say and it just came out, ''what did he say?'' Peter questioned.

''Well..urm,just things like i deserved what Paul did to me..and stuff like that..'' Carla couldn't believe what she was saying,she felt horrible about the whole thing,she wanted to tell Peter the truth but she had just lost Liam,she couldn't lose Peter as well.

''how dare he say something like that about you! you never deserved Paul cheating on you,no wife deserves that'' he said with an angry tone in his voice. Peter was so mad at Liam even though he realised he probably didn't say any of those things,he must have said something extremely spiteful to make her this sad. He wished she'd just open up to him,just tell him the honest truth. He decided that he couldn't carry on lying about knowing everything that was going on between her and Liam,maybe if he told her the truth she would return the favour,it was worth a shot anyway.

''Carla..''

''yeah?'' she sniffed

''I need to tell you something''

''what?''

''..I..I love you'' he said,a fake smile appearing on his face. He panicked under the pressure. He was terrified that she might get angry and walk out on him. He had only just got her back,he wasn't going to lose her again.

''you worried me for a minute there! i love you too baby'' she gave him a peck on the cheek before snuggling back into his body, ''I'm sorry.'' she said in barely a whisper. Peter was totally shocked,was this going to be the confession that he so desperately needed?

''For what sweetheart?''

''For everything,being crabby all the time,never being there for you,just generally being an awful girlfriend. Forgive me?'' she smiled at him innocently.

''You're not an awful girlfriend,don't ever say that and you don't need to ask for my forgiveness darling''

''oh but i do''

''hey,come here'' Peter pulled Carla's body closer to his and played with her gorgeous locks, ''you're here now and that's all that matters''

A few hours past and Carla had fallen into a deep sleep on Peter's stomach. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom,placing her across the bed. He stood staring at her,she looked so peaceful,so beautiful. He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he heard a buzz from the intercom.

Peter walked over to the door, ''hello?''

''hey Peter,can i come up please?'' Liam's voice boomed into Peter's ears.

''I'm not sure that's a good idea.''

''Please Peter?''

''Fine,whatever.''

Peter then buzzed Liam up and opened the door ready for him before going to lounge on the sofa.

''thanks mate'' Liam smiled as he entered the flat.

''i'm not your mate.'' Peter told him bluntly, ''Carla's asleep by the way.''

''Oh..right..''

''you really upset-''

''Yeah,i know. That's actually why i'm here,to make things right'' Liam interrupted.

''well like i said she's asleep.''

''right,well i'll speak to her another time then''

''I don't really think that's a good idea,you didn't see how hurt she was,i don't want to see her like that again.''

''but-''

''just go please Liam.''

And with that Liam left the flat without saying a single word. He needed to see Carla but he didn't want to aggravate Peter by doing it and maybe say something both he and Carla would later regret.

Carla had heard loud voices and it had woken her up. She wandered into the living room to find an annoyed Peter pacing up and down.

Peter immediately stopped when he saw Carla standing in the doorway watching him, ''Oh,hey love''

''I thought i heard Liam's voice''

''Oh,he came round to speak to you but i told him you wanted nothing more to do with him''

Carla was trying so hard to hide the disappointment in her face, ''Oh..right..good..''

''Carla i've been thinking..now you're pregnant maybe we should,ya know..get married,maybe''

''Peter,you know how i feel-''

''no,please listen to me. I know the last proposal was unexpected but i think it's the right time to settle down now and i know what happened with Tony must put have put you off marriage or life and everything and that is completely understandable but i really think we could make each other happy for a very long time. If you want to say no that's fine,i don't want to pressure you or anything''

''well ask me properly then''

''Ok'' Peter knelt down onto one knee infront of her, ''Carla Connor will you marry me?'' he asked her.

''Go on then,i could do a lot worse'' she winked. Peter placed his arms around her waist,pulling her closer to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He had finally got what he had always wanted the most gorgeous woman in the world,a baby on the way and a family.. Or had he?


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place.**

**Please review:)**

*A few days later*

It was lunchtime and Carla was sat doing a stack paperwork in an empty factory when she was disturbed by a knock at the office door.

''Hey love'' Peter said as he slid himself down in the chair placed opposite Carla, ''good morning?''

''Hello darling. It has been busy,very busy and tiring''

''Well would one of my amazing massages help?''

''I'd rather not have my shoulders aching for the rest of the day'' she joked. She pointed down towards her stomach, ''this one gives me enough pain as it is without you adding to it''

''Alright,no need to be rude'' Peter winked at her.

''so was there a reason for your visit?''

''i just wanted to see my gorgeous fiancé''

''yeah,right''

''well there is another reason actually''

''I knew it! go on..''

''i thought we could meet everyone in the pub tonight and tell them our news,it's about time we started to let people know''

''i don't really think i'll have the energy tonight Peter''

''we only need to go for a few drinks,it won't be a late one or anything''

''fine,if it'll make you happy''

''it will'' Peter stood up and walked over to where Carla was sat, ''you're amazing Carla Connor,you know that?''

''i have my moments''

''I love you'' he planted a long,tender kiss on her lips.

''well you know that's handy as we're getting married'' she laughed.

Peter glanced down at his watch, ''i've got to dash,i'll meet you in the Rovers at about 7?''

''See you then''

''Don't be late or i'll come looking for you!''

''hey! what do you take me for?''

''I know what you're like Miss''

Carla crossed her arms,pretending to be annoyed by his comment, ''I'm offended.''

''Come on,you know i didn't mean it'' Peter began to play with Carla's arms, ''Carla?'' Carla couldn't do it,she couldn't pretend to be angry with him,it was to hard. In the end she gave in and let out a small giggle.

''go away!''

''fine,be like that then'' Peter said,now playing the same game as Carla.

He started to walk towards the exit,''I love you too Peter'' Carla suddenly stated. Peter turned around and gave Carla a loving smile before leaving the factory.

* * *

7 o'clock arrived and Carla was getting ready to make her way over to the pub in the factory toilets when she saw Liam's face appear in the mirror behind her.

''Liam?''

''hey'' he whispered in a soft tone.

''What are you doing here?''

''I've come to talk to you.''

''well i'm actually just on my way out'' Carla grabbed her bag and strolled over to the door. Liam quickly grabbed her arm and gently yanked it back,stopping her from leaving.

''Please Ca-'' he paused when he spotted a giant sparkly diamond on a ring wrapped around her finger, ''Oh,nice ring''

''thanks..''

''I'm guessing Peter got it for you?''

''yeah,we're are engaged. That's why i'm going to the pub actually,to tell everyone the good news''

Liam was extremely shocked and hurt by the news but he put on a brave face,trying to avoid letting on to Carla that it upset him, ''Oh,'' he coughed, ''well,congrats''

''thanks'' she smiled, ''now i really must go,i promised Peter i wouldn't be late''

''Carla..''

''what?''

''Please don't marry him'' Liam suddenly blurted out.

''Liam please-''

''no,Carla i love you''

''Liam-''

''you do still love me,don't you? please say you still love me''

''of course Liam,but us two together just isn't healthy''

''isn't healthy,what? please Carla,give me one more chance''

''I'm so sorry Liam but i'm happy with Peter and now we have a baby on the way we're going to be a family and i don't want to destroy that''

''but it could be my baby!''

''Liam please..''

''Carla i need you''

''just let me live my life in peace,please''

''i'm not having another man bring up my baby''

''Liam we have talked about this..''

''no. i'm not having this,i'm going to go and tell Peter the truth. It's about time he stopped treating you like some prize.''

''Liam you dare do that and i swear you will never see me or the baby again,ever''

''fine..fine. Are you ever going to tell him?''

''yes,of course i will,in my own time.''

''and when exactly will that be?''

''when i'm ready.''

''Fine. Please at least think about getting back with me?''

''I finally have a family Liam,i'm finally happy.''

''look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to rip my clothes off and ravish me at this very minute''

Carla let out a tiny laugh, disguising it with a cough, ''Liam,stop''

''i'll take that as a yes?''

''oh Liam,just go back to Maria and be happy like you said you would,you deserve to be happy''

''I don't want Maria,i want you!''

''WELL I DON'T WANT YOU!'' Carla snapped. When suddenly Liam placed a passionate kiss on her lips,catching her by surprise.

After a few minutes Liam broke off the kiss ''are you sure about that?'' he asked her.

''oh just shut up and kiss me'' Carla began to fiddle with Liam's belt when they heard the factory doors opening.

''Carla,you in here?'' Peter's voice called, ''Carla?''

''Shit.'' Carla whispered and Liam couldn't help but giggle at her,she looked so worried,it was cute, ''hey! it's not funny!'' she slapped his arm playfully.

''you're so cute'' he smiled,gently sweeping his finger down her nose.

''You're going to have to hide in a toilet''

''no..no way''

''please Liam,pretty please?'' Carla begged,fluttering her eye lashes and giving him those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't refuse.

''oh,fine''

''thank you!'' she kissed him softly n the cheek as she shoved him into one of the tiny cubicals.

''i'm coming'' she shouted to Peter.

Carla looked at herself in the mirror,quickly adjusted her skirt slightly before walking out onto the shop floor.

''Hey'' she said

''Carla you promised you wouldn't be late,it's 8 o'clock!''

''yeah,i'm sorry. I just got caught up with work''

''right, whatever,you ready now?''

''yeah,i'll just get my bag,i'll meet you outside''

''ok''

Carla then scurried off back into the toilets. She began to collect her things up then she felt two soft hands make their way around her waist.

''Liam..'' Carla looked up into the mirror to see Peter's head resting on her shoulder and panicked, ''Oh,i thought you were waiting outside?''

''Yeah,i couldn't bare to be away from you''

''Aww''

''why did you think it was Liam?''

''oh,i didn't,just getting a bit confused with names. It's this baby inside me,it's making me crazy!''

''Right..well lets go shall we?''

''yeah''

When Liam couldn't hear voices anymore he let himself out of the small space,letting out a deep sigh. Why did Peter always have to ruin everything? he needed to get Carla on her own somewhere where no one could distract them. Somewhere they would be alone so they could enjoy some proper time together instead of 5 minutes here and there.


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't quite believe this is chapter 20! Thank you all so much for your reviews,favourites and follows on this story,it means an awful lot to me and without them i defiantly wouldn't have got this far with it.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review if you have a minute:)**

Carla was sat alone in the factory,tightly clutching a mug of steaming hot coffee and gently taping the brim of it with her thumb. She was thinking about Liam and everything that had happened since he had returned. She couldn't help but think about what life might have been like if he had never of left,if he had just stayed in Weatherfield. Maybe she would be with him;maybe they would be happy living in a large house with a small family or maybe she would still be living with Tony,miserable and wishing everyday that she was with Liam.

_'you'll go to bed missing me and you'll wake up aching,wishing i was there'_

He was right. She did go bed missing him,all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright through all the rough times. Not Tony or Trevor or Frank,she wanted...needed Liam. Then Peter came along and she was instantly attractive to him,he got her and she got him. He helped her through so much like her drinking problems and he listened to her,he understood her like no one else. She hadn't felt this way for a man since Liam and just like Liam he was married, unavailable. But of course that didn't stop her trying but when that failed she turned down the dangerous road that was Frank Foster. Frank seemed so lovely and attentive at the start of their relationship. He helped her to feel herself again after her mum died. He adored her. But she couldn't take the pressure of the marriage,it all began to spiral out of control,it was like he was taking control of her life. He had planned their whole future together and when he started to talk about having children she knew she couldn't go through with it,she knew it was wrong. So she told him on the eve of their wedding,she didn't want to do it like that,she didn't want to hurt him but it was the only way,she needed to get out of this relationship as soon as possible. Then _it_ happened. She had never seen him so angry,it was like he was a completely different person. His eyes flashed red before her and then everything went into slow motion.

_'It's your fault,you made me do it'_

Those words rung in her ears. How could he do that to her? how could he hurt her like that? and of course Peter had helped her through all that as well,he had been amazing. Going to the doctors with her,driving her home,saving her when she tried to kill herself. Without Peter she probably wouldn't even be alive today. Peter left his wife for her. He had sacrificed his cosy little setup up Leanne and Simon for her. He loved her and she loved him more than anything in this world.

And then Liam came back.

_'It's you..'_

_'It's me!'_

Seeing his bright,blue eye's for the first time in four years gave her butterflies,only Liam could make her feel that way and it had brought all her old feelings for him back to the surface. She just wanted him to hold her,to comfort her and promise never to leave her again.

Carla was disturbed from her thoughts when two palms suddenly covered her eyes,blocking her vision. She felt an electric shock of fright run down her body. Her breath had got faster had become much heavier.

''Get off me!'' she screamed,trying to remove the two hands that were covering her sight.

The person took their hands straight away,allowing Carla to see again. They swiveled the office chair around so Carla's eyes met theirs.

''Hey,it's ok..i'm sorry i was only playing,i didn't mean to scare you'' Liam whispered in a soft voice,trying to calm her down.

''I wasn't scared. Just don't do that again,ok?'' Carla told him in a stern voice.

''I promise i won't do it again''

''good'' Carla replied,a small smile appearing across her features.

''So,what are we doing?'' he questioned.

A questioning frown took over Carla's face, ''sorry,what?''

''What are we going to do today?''

''Liam,if you hadn't noticed i'm kind of busy running a factory here''

''you looked it when i crept in,you were away with the fairies Carla!'' Liam giggled.

''yeah well,i have things on my mind,don't i?''

''oh yeah? like what?'' he asked her,raising an eyebrow.

''never you mind''

''go on,tell me''

''just about the past and stuff...'' she coughed,trying not to let Liam see that she was getting upset.

Liam shuffled closer to her, ''you know you can talk to me about anything,dont you?''

''thanks'' she sniffed,gently pulling away from him, ''but i'm fine,honestly''

''Carla what happened while i was away?'' Liam suddenly blurted out.

''what?'' Carla tried to act surprised at his question but she knew exactly what he was on about.

''don't say nothing because i know something happened. Michelle has been acting really weird lately and so have you.''

''Liam-''

''I need to know Carla. I think i deserve to know what has happened seeing as you might be carrying my child.''

''no Liam,please,lets not do this here''

''please Carla! i want to help you''

''you can't help me..because there's nothing wrong!' she lied'

''you're not fine! ever since i've been back you haven't been yourself,you're not the same feisty woman that i knew''

''i told you,i'm fine!''

''you're not fine! tell me.'' Liam snapped.

''I WAS RAPED'' Carla screamed before breaking down into floods of tears, ''I was raped'' she repeated in a whisper,her voice barely audible through her sobs.

''Oh Car..'' Liam felt horrible. He shouldn't have pushed her to tell him,he shouldn't have put pressure on her,that put her into hospital last time. He had no idea anything like this had happened,he just thought..well he didn't know what he thought really.

He reached his hand out and slowly caressed Carla's arm, 'p..please don't touch me'' she begged.

''I won't hurt you Carla,i promise. I just want to help you''

''then leave me alone..please''

''if that's what you want,then i will''

Liam began to exit the room when he heard Carla cries slowly rise in volume, ''Liam please don't leave me,please!''

Liam turned around and went running back to her in a shot and pulled her into a warm embrace,rubbing soothing circles on her back while he rocked her back and forth, ''Shh.. I'm here for you sweetheart,i'm here'' he whispered into her hair,now also slightly teary.

He was so desperate to find out more about this horrible point in her life but he realized that now wasn't the time or the place,maybe he could talk to Michelle or Nick about it. Anyway,that didn't matter right now,making Carla feel safe again was his priority.

''thanks Liam'' she sniffed,wiping away the unwanted salty tears that had drifted down her face.

''don't even mention it'' he smiled lovingly at her.

''I love you so much Liam Connor. I'm sorry for all-''

''don't.'' he interrupted. He looked at her tear-stained face, ''how do you still manage to look so beautiful when you've been crying?''

''oh gosh,i bet i look a right state'' she blushed,trying to avoid eye-contact with Liam.

Liam lifted her head to meet his, ''you look absolutely perfect''

The pair shared a tender kiss before snuggling up in each others arms, ''I love you too darling'' Carla looked up and gazed deeply into his eyes and replied with a simple smile.

The two of then sat wrapped in each others presents before being disturbed by a knock at the door. A tall figure entered the office.

''Carla!'' the man grinned,obviously happy to see her, ''and..Liam?...what?''


	21. Chapter 21

**I know the new character is going to seem very mean towards both Carla and Liam but he will soften in time. **

**I apologize for the length of time between updates but i've been quite busy lately so i've not had the chance to write.**

**There's a point in this chapter that will touch on a sensitive subject so if you think you'll be upset by it in anyway please do not read on.**

**I did struggle with this chapter so it's not written brilliantly but ****i hope you enjoy it anyway and as always reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

The man Carla had grown up with,the man she hadn't seen in years,the man she missed dearly had just walked back into her life exactly the same way Liam had. She was at a total loss for words. The shock of it all had just taken over her body so Liam decided to make the first move and speak first.

''What are you doing here? the last i heard you were serving time'' Liam questioned,puzzled to why he hadn't contacted Carla in anyway to tell her he was coming out or at least she hadn't mentioned he had.

''What are _you_ doing here? the last i heard you'd ran off and left my sister broken hearted and now you've got your hands all over her!'' he mimicked in a stern voice before shifting slightly and pointing in Carla's direction, ''and i thought _you_ were supposed to have a boyfriend,Peter isn't it?''

''H-how do you know that?'' she stuttered,shocked at his knowledge.

''Our 'Chelle has been keeping me informed'' he grinned, ''but she didn't mention anything about _this_''

Liam gave a small frown, ''Michelle told you?''

''Yeah.'' he replied with a small nod, ''so what exactly is this?''

Liam and Carla shuffled around awkwardly, ''..nothing.'' Carla lied. It was so much more than nothing but if Rob knew about her and Peter then there was a chance he might tell him seeing as he had always hated Liam for a reason unknown to he or she and she couldn't take that risk.

Rob let out a short laugh, ''yeah,right..i saw the way you looked at each other a minute ago,that wasn't nothing''

Carla panicked. If Rob saw it maybe Peter could to. She shook her head to get rid of any unwanted thoughts, ''look Rob you can't say anything to Pete-''

''What you mean you're shill with him? Oh Car,that's low,even for you'' He signed.

An angry expression completely took over Liam's face, ''What do you mean 'even for you'?'' he glared at him,intrigued to know what he meant.

''Well lets be honest,my sister hasn't exactly got the best track record,has she?''

''Excuse me!'' Carla interrupted,her voice raised, ''you don't just come into _my_ factory and judge me because lets me honest,you're not exactly perfect,are you?''

''Carla that is completely different! i did time for mum because you ran away years back so it was left to me do help her when she was in trouble. You're carrying a mans baby and you're cheating on him,it's just cruel!''

Carla and Liam both exchanged an awkward glance before Carla tilted her head downwards and gazed at the floor,unsure of what to say next.

''Oh god no,please don't tell me he's the father,please'' Rob's words were met be nothing but silence so he decided to push further, ''Carla,please''

''I don't know ok! but so what if he is? Rob,i love him and he's a good man''

''I can't believe you Car. What has happened to you?''

''What do you mean what has happened to me?!''

''The word slut springs to mind'' he told her,harshly. These words cut straight through Carla,they hurt her deeply. Maybe she was a slut? She was bouncing between two men that loved her so very much. Maybe she was messing with their feelings but she didn't see a slut when she looked in the mirror,all she saw was a broken woman who was confused,confused about her feelings. The word also brought back some horrible memories of _that_ night. Frank had called her one straight after he did what he did to her. He sure made her feel like one,she felt dirty,humiliated,fragile. He had ripped everything away from her. If Peter and Maria hadn't of been there to support her she had no idea what kind of state she would be in at this point in time,if she would even be alive. They had helped her to feel almost herself again,she would never feel completely herself again but they helped her through the worst period in her life and she couldn't thank them enough for that. Especially Peter,without him being there to support her at the trial she probably would have completely broken down but he had been there for her every single step of the way and she knew for as fact if Peter hadn't of been there she wouldn't be alive right now and this was how she was repaying him,by cheating on him.

This was all too much to think about,she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She was trying so hard to keep back the waterfall that was so departed to escape.

Liam looked to his side at the woman he loved,she looked so upset,so hurt by his spiteful words, ''That's enough Rob. You have no right to talk to her like that.'' he stepped infront of Carla as if to protect her,like he was her human shield. He wasn't going to let anything hurt his girl,family or no family. He had guessed that Rob knew nothing about the attack in September otherwise he wouldn't have been so careless with his words, ''you have no idea what this woman has been through this past year,no idea.''

''as i recall,Liam,neither do you. You left her,remember?''

''I know and i bitterly regret that and i wish with all my heart that i stayed so i could have protected the love of my life from all the pain she has been through the past 4 years. What she needs right now is support not abuse''

Carla couldn't control her emotions any longer. Tears fell rapidly down her face. She hated being the victim all the time,she hated everyone being careful around her and being worried that they might say something wrong. She missed the strong,feisty Carla.

''You what? why what's happened?'' Rob questioned. He began to worry,what had happened to his big sister? had someone hurt her?, ''Liam?''

Liam opened his mouth to speak when they heard the front doors slam and loud thumps as a pair of shoes hit the stairs that lead into the shop floor. They all turned their attention to the man who had jut stumbled in.

It was Peter.

He strolled into the office,surprised to see a man he had never seen in Weatherfield before, ''who are you? what's going on? Liam?'' he questioned,afraid that something bad had happened.

''I'm Carla's brother,Rob. You must be Peter,Peter Barlow? my sister's boyfriend?'' Rob stretched out a hand and they locked in a firm handshake.

''fiance actually'' Peter corrected.

''Oh blimey,you don't hang about'' Rob chuckled.

Peter glanced over in Carla's direction. The odd tear was still falling down her tear-stained cheeks. He dashed over to comfort her, ''what's up baby?'' he asked her in a hushed tone,wrapping his arms around her body and planting a gentle kiss on her wet cheek.

This scene made Liam extremely jealous. He couldn't look at the pair. They looked so comfortable in such a loving embrace,it should be him hold her,not Peter.

Carla hated the way Peter was all over her especially when Liam was around,she felt so guilty about it all.

''Can we just go home please Peter?'' she pleaded,trying despartely to get out of this awkward situation. She knew how much it hurt Liam to see her and Peter together and Liam hurting meant her hurting too and she couldn't take the pain,not now.

''Sure,come on'' he placed his arm around her waist as they began to exit the room, ''Bye Liam,nice meeting you Rob'' Peter smiled.

''I'll call you Rob'' Carla added before turning to Liam and mouthing ''i'm sorry'' Liam just replied with one of his loving smiles that gace Carla goose bumps as her and Peter continued to leave the factory.

As soon as they heard the front doors close Liam let out a deep sign. ''thank god that's over'' he whispered to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review:)**

Rob paced back an forth across the factory floor, trying to get his head around all that had just happened.

What has my sister turned into? It's bad enough she was seeing that Liam again but possibly carrying his baby takes it to a whole new level. He glanced over to the office, watching Liam as he clutched a glass of scotch he had obviously retrieved from somewhere. He looked upset, like he was drowning his sorrows, probably from having to witness Peter with his hands all over the 'love of his life' as he likes to call her.

Rob strolled into the office, getting himself mentally ready to have it out with Liam. He had already messed with his sisters head once, he wasn't going to let him do it again, not now that she's pregnant.

''alright?'' Liam greeted.

''you may have fathered my sister's child but yeah, apart from that i'm absolutely fine'' Rob said sarcastically.

''right, good'' Liam replied not wanting to aggravate him in any way. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument,especially not with Rob.

''is it?''

''Oh just leave me in peace, Rob.''

''make me'' he teased.

''well that's really mature.''

''oh you want to talk about maturity do you? well is knocking up an engaged woman mature? Because it sounds like something a stupid 16 year old kid would do.''

''oh just give it a rest will you?''

''No i will not!'' Rob shouted, ''you've turned my sister into a dirty little-''

''Dirty little what, ay?'' Liam interrupted. He was absolutely fuming. He knew exactly what Rob was just about to say. How could he talk about his own sister like that? After everything she had been through.

''nothing.''

''No, go on. What were you going to say about your poor sister who has been through hell and back this past year?'' he said, his voice loud and stern.

''i didn't think-''

''no you didn't,did you? You never do!''

''look,i'm sor-'' but before Rob could finish his apology Liam raised his fist and smacked him in the jaw. He had no idea what had just come over him. He wasn't normally so violent. He just saw red and went straight for him. The way he spoke about Carla disgusted him, she's his older sister. He should respect her.

Rob stumbled around on the floor before making his way up back to his feet, holding his sore injury with his hand. He then removed it to reveal dark red blood smothered all over his palm. He gave Liam a short murderous look before launching himself at him.

He pinned Liam up against a nearby wall and pushed his knee up into Liam's stomach, winding him. Liam was having trouble breathing after Rob's move but that wouldn't stop him fighting back. Liam shoved Rob off him and he went crashing down onto Carla's desk. Blood covered the odd piece of paperwork still sitting on the desk from Rob's fresh wound. Rob's eyes turned a deep red and he looked as if he was just about to explode.

Rob flung himself for a second time at Liam, this time punching and kicking him multiply times around the face and body. Liam was finding it incredibly hard to hit him back, throwing the odd punch here and there.

He began to feel dizzy and faint,it was like the entire room was spinning rapidly around him. All the colour had drained from his face and he had turned her scary pale colour. Rob was immediately alarmed by the shade his sister's lover had turned and began to panic. Liam suddenly came crashing to the ground,his body lifeless and still. Rob had absolutely no idea what to do. He was on probation,if the police found out that he had attacked Liam he'd go back inside for a very long time and he couldn't go back to that dark place,not again. When..if Liam woke up he would obviously tell the police that it was him and he couldn't take that risk,he had to get out of there,out of Weatherfield.

Just as he was about to make a run for it Michelle strutted in, humming some pop song without a care in the world,unknown to the fact that her entire world was about to come crashing down around her.

''Oh,hiya Ro-'' her eyes caught Liam's bloodied body lying still on the hard floor, ''Oh my god,what's happened?!''

''Urr,i don't know..i found him like this..'' Rob lied, desperately trying to find a way out.

''well have you called an ambulance?'' she snapped,tearful to see her beloved brother in such a state.

''no''

''well what are you waiting for?!''

''oh..yeah..ok,sorry''

''Oh Liam'' Michelle whispered into his ear,brushing her soft fingers through his dark hair, ''what an earth has happened to you?''

Liam suddenly let out a couple of coughs and splutters, ''Liam?''

''Car-Carla?'' he mumbled,his words barely even audible.

''no darling,it's Michelle. Do you want me to find Carla?''

''Car-la i ne-need Carla'' he admitted to her before his head dropped down and he fell back into the deep sleep in which he was just a minute ago.

Michelle shook his entire body in a bid to wake him again but it was no use,he was gone. Why did he want Carla at his side over his own flesh and blood? none of this made any sense to Michelle but her brother had told her he wanted Carla and she wouldn't go against his wishes.

She glanced at Rob, ''is the ambulance on its way?'' she asked him.

''yeah. Shall i go and fetch Carla?''

''no,i'll do that.'' she said as she picked up her coat, ''you stay here and wait for the ambulance'' Rob gave a small nod in agreement and Michelle rushed out of the factory in a desperate attempt to find her best friend.

* * *

Carla had been keeping herself busy ever since they had arrived back at the flat. She was trying to avoid the conversation with Peter on why she was so upset back at the factory.

''I think you've done enough ironing for one day,don't you love?'' Peter smiled, ''come and sit over here with me and we'll have a cuddle''

''nonsense! i've not got much more to do anyway''

''but we've hardly had any alone time recently'' he pouted

''i know,i know but i really must get this ironing done first,ok?''

''fine.''

Carla could see how upset he was at the fact they hadn't spent any time together in weeks so she slowly crept up behind Peter and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head,into his short brown hair, ''i'm sorry..for not being around and that''

''it's fine,you're here now'' he grinned,grabbing her body and pulling close to his. Carla let out a small giggle, ''come here beautiful''

Peter went to kiss Carla when they were disturbed by a loud thump coming from the door.

Carla began to clamber off Peter when she felt his hand grab her arm,grinding her to a halt, ''leave it love'' he whispered

''i can't,it might be important'' she said before removing his hand from her and swiftly walking over to the intercom, ''hello?''

''Carla..Liam..hurt..wants..you'' Michelle stumbled,her words not forming properly.

''you what?!''

''come..factory..now!''

''i'm coming now!''

Within a second after speaking to Michelle Carla shot out of the front door to make her way to the factory.

''Carla?'' Peter called, ''Carla what's happened?'' he was soon on her tail,running down the cobbled streets behind her.

Carla's worst nightmare was about to come true. The thought of seeing Liam in any kind of pain,physical or mental,sickened her to the stomach. Who would hurt her Liam? he was so caring and lovely,what sort of evil person would do such a horrible thing? She felt herself welling up slightly. She wished she could just let it all out but with Peter by her side she knew that there would be questions not only from him but from Michelle as well. Right now nothing else in the world mattered apart from her being by Liam's side.


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is for Noeme. Happy birthday lovely!**

**I want to apologize to all my Carla and Peter fans for not having many Carter scenes recently but i promise there will be some very soon.**

**I hope you enjoy this installment and please review if you have a minute :)**

* * *

Carla sat anxiously in the waiting room,nursing her empty disposable coffee cup. If anything happened to her Liam she wouldn't be able to coupe. She'd feel so empty,so alone. Of course she did have Peter and she did love him dearly but the love she had for Liam was different,it was a love she had never felt for anyone else,not even her ex-husband Paul. He made her feel so special,like she was the only woman in the world.

She had always hated hospitals,ever since she was a child. The waiting was the worst. It was like as soon as you stepped through those automatic doors at the hospital entrance the time began to move in slow motion,minutes felt like hours.

They had be sat there for a few hours,waiting nervously for the doctor to come and explain just how serious Liam's injuries actually are. She glanced around the small area. Michelle looked absolutely distraught. She sat with her face in her hands,her whole body shaking. Rob was perched next to her,rubbing his hands in soothing circles around her back as she sobbed. He looked very uneasy,like he would rather be anywhere but there with them. Carla knew that he must of had something to do with this whole thing but now wasn't the time nor the place to question him on it. All that mattered right now was getting Liam safe and well.

Carla then looked to her side. Peter's big brown eyes sat gazing lovingly at her. He was pulling his fingers through her tangled raven hair. He could see just how worried she was by doing nothing more than looking into her deep emerald eyes, ''He's going to be absolutely fine sweetheart'' he whispered in a comforting manner and Carla gave him a meek smile in reply.

Then the doctor suddenly appeared from behind a door,a small smile lit up his face.

_'He's smiling,that must be a good thing,right?'_ Carla thought to herself,_ 'He wouldn't be smiling if it was bad news,would he?'_

Michelle's head shot out of her hands as soon as she heard the footsteps of the Doctor, ''well?'' she questioned, ''what's happened? is he ok?''

''I'm am pleased to tell you that Mr Connor is out of danger''

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, ''when can we see him?'' Carla asked,wanting nothing more than to hold his hand in hers and tell him everything was going to be ok.

''Well Mr Connor is just coming out of the deep sleep that he was in so unfortunately only two of you can go at a time but you can see him now'' the doctor explained.

''Michelle you go'' Peter told her.

Michelle made her way out of the uncomfortable plastic chair that she was sat in and walked over to Carla. She stretched her arm out towards her, ''Carla,please come with me?''

Carla glanced at Peter before looking back at Michelle, ''sure'' she replied with a smile,taking Michelle's outstretched hand.

The two women left the waiting area and followed the doctor to Liam's room.

When the arrived Liam was just coming around. It killed Carla to see him like this. He looked so pale and sickly. She felt herself welling up at the sight of his bloodied and bruised body. Michelle rushed over to his bedside whereas Carla stayed put in the doorway,literally unable to move.

Liam began to repeatedly cough and splutter, ''he's awake'' the doctor informed them.

''Liam!'' Michelle exclaimed,in floods of tears, ''Liam,thank god you're ok''

''Mi-Michelle?''

She clasped his hand in hers, ''i'm here don't worry,i'm here''

''W-where's C-Car-Carla?'' he asked,his voice panicky at the thought of her not being there.

Michelle pointed in Carla's direction, ''over there''

''Can w-we have a minute p-please?''

''Of course'' she gave a fake smile,not wanting to leave but also not wanting to go against her brothers wishes.

''Thank you''

Michelle stood up and placed a soft kiss of his forehead before exiting the room and returning to the waiting room.

''Hey'' Carla said,taking a few steps closer to him.

''Hey'' he grinned,his voice barely above a whisper.

''You scared me'' she admitted, ''i thought i'd lost you forever''

''You'll never lose me Carla'' a singular tear rolled down her cheek,even the thought of losing Liam again made her want to break into floods of tears, ''come here you'' he said,opening his arms and enveloping her into a tight embrace.

After a few minutes Carla removed herself from his arms. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the wound on his head, ''owch,that looks painful''

''it is,very painful''

''you'll feel better soon,i promise you'' she told him, ''we can't have my little Leebugs in pain now,can we?''

''Of course i will,i have you as my own personal nurse!'' he joked, ''i could just see in a little nurse outfit,very sexy''

She gently slapped his wrist in a playful way, ''no chance,not-a-chance''

''Well that's very disappointing'' he pouted.

''Speaking of nurses,i hope you won't be flirting with any of the gorgeous ones''

''Well i can't help it if they find me irresistible can i?'' Carla couldn't help but let out a small giggle, ''Anyway,i don't need to flirt with any gorgeous nurses when i have the most beautiful woman already,do i?''

Carla felt herself blush at his comments, ''you are so cheesy,d'ya know that?''

''Yeah,but you love me for it''

''Yeah,i suppose i do'' she winked, ''anyway,we best let Michelle back in,it's not fair that i get to have you all to myself''

''You have no idea how much i love you Carla'' Liam suddenly stated out of nowhere.

''I love you too,Liam Connor''

Carla leaned over the bed and kissed Liam passionately on the lips.

''Lie in bed with me?'' he asked, ''please,just hold me?''

''I can't,what about Michelle and Peter?''

''Please?'' he begged,his eyes all wide and blue. It was way too hard to say no to him when he had that look in his eyes so without a word she decided clamber under the bed sheets with him. They both sat up cuddling one another. It was like they weren't in a hospital bed,like they were at home infront of the television or something completely normal like that.

Carla wasn't sure of many things at that moment in time but one thing she was sure of was that she couldn't let Liam walk out of her life ever again.


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all thank you all SO much for your kind comments on this fic,without them i would never have got this far.**

**Secondly i just want to apologize if this chapter is absolutely terrible but i have been feeling quite ill lately and i've just not had any creativity at all. I'm also incredibly tired so there might be a fair few spelling mistakes and missing words.**

**Lastly,i hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review :) **

* * *

Slumped across the sofa laid Carla's petite frame. She sat completely still,simply staring at the walls of the small flat. Her body may have been there but her mind certainly wasn't. All she could think about was Liam and Liam alone. He had been discharged from hospital that morning and would probably be at Michelle's flat at that very minute. The thought of him being in any pain broke Carla's heart in two. She wished that she could just be there for him,acting as his personal nurse like he had joked about a few days prior. The recollection of that scene made her giggle,which much to Carla's luck Peter didn't seem to notice. If she could just escape from this 'prison' as Liam called it for ten minutes and make sure he was ok she would be perfectly happy but the only problem was that Peter always insisted on joining her. Carla knew that all he wanted was to get to know the people closest to her and she loved the fact that he was making the effort but she couldn't help but get annoyed at his presents 24/7.

She was awoken from her trance by a soft tap on her shoulder, ''hello? earth to Carla?'' Peter's voice whispered in her ear, ''I'm brewing up,want one?''

''Oh-sorry,I was just,urr..thinking'' she told him in a shaky voice, ''go on then,if you're having one''

Peter then made his way into the kitchen area and flicked the kettle switch on. He knew exactly where and who her thoughts were with,Liam. He couldn't help but feel a range of anger burn through him. He understood that they were close and she loved him dearly but he clung on to the hope that it was the love of a family member and not that of a lover. She was probably just confused. Seeing Liam again must of brought back happy memories of her dead husband Paul and that was the only reason for her actions.

Peter picked the two coffes up from the counter and walked back over to the sofa where Carla was sat.

''Here you go love'' he passed her a large mug of fluid before placing his body down next to hers.

''thanks'' she said and gave him a meek smile.

''are you alright baby?'' he asked her,picking up a piece of hair that had strayed from the rest and made it's way onto her face and tucking it behind her ear.

''i'm fine,why?''

''you just don't seem yourself''

''i'm just wondering about how Liam's getting on''

''i'm sure he's fine Carla.. you need to stop worrying about him,for the baby's sake if nothing else''

''i know but i can't just switch off my feelings,can i?'' she suddenly blurted out.

Peter raised an eyebrow, ''what feelings?''

Carla wanted to slap herself. She couldn't believe she had just been that stupid, ''..you know,family feelings..and..stuff'' she panicked.

''family feelings?''

''yeah. I be exactly the same if it were our 'Chelle who was hurt''

''right..ok.'' Peter said in disbelief.

''you don't believe me,do you?'' she sighed.

''of course i do'' he smiled sweetly at her, ''i trust you''

Peter always had his way of making her feel incredibly guilty about everything. She didn't want this,she didn't want to mess him around but she was confused,she felt she couldn't live without him but she needed Liam in her life as well.

''come here'' he opened his arms, signaling for her to fall into them and draped them around her body. She rested her head against his chest and watched as it raised and fell as he lovingly stroked her raven locks, ''i love you more than anything in this world and when that little baby comes we'll be a proper family like we have always dreamed of being''

Carla squeezed her eyes shut wishing for the world to just swallow her up. She wished that none of this was happening,that she could go back in time and stop it all.

''i love you too'' she stated.

* * *

Carla had been texting Liam all afternoon but was unable to get a reply from him. She was beginning to worry if he was ok when it hit her,she could go and see him now. Peter was out of slight doing something in the bedroom,she could just run out of the door at this very minute. She didn't waste anytime in cambering off the sofa, grabbing her bag and shooting out of the door in a flash.

She ran down the cobbled streets,not daring to look back. It actually felt like she had just escaped from a prison not a small flat to go and see her poorly brother-in-law. She felt a sense of accomplishment as she pressed on the intercom on Michelle's flat.

''hello?''

''Liam,it's Carla''

''come up''

Carla opened the door to find Liam struggling to get himself a glass of water. The scene taking place infront of her made her stomach turn The fact that he was unable to do such a simple thing as getting a glass of water broke her heart.

''hey,i'll get that for you'' she told him,removing the glass from his hand and filling it with tap water, ''there you go''

''thank you''

''so,how are you?''

''much better now i've seen you'' he winked.

''well i do have that kind of affect on people''

''so did Peter set you free from your house arrest?'' Liam joked.

''don't call it that! he's just protective,that's all'' Carla was kidding herself, ''he doesn't actually know i'm here''

''oh Car..''

''he'd want to come if i told him,this was the only way i could see you alone''

''if i'm honest i still don't get why you are still with him''

''because i need him''

''you have me sweetheart''

''i know i do but just trust me on this one,yeah?''

''ok,if that's what you want'' he pulled her body into his,wincing slightly at the pain.

''it is'' she planted a passionate kiss on his lips not ever wanting to break it off.

''run away with me,Carla'' Liam suddenly suggested.


	25. Chapter 25

**Massive thank you for all your support on and twitter and on here,it means an awful lot to me :)**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place,i'm still not feeling 100%.**

**I'm sorry for the incredibly cheesy parts in this chapter,i just couldn't help myself ;)**

* * *

_''run away with me'' _who knew four simple words could have such a major effect. Carla was utterly baffled. It came out of absolutely nowhere. She wanted to run away with him,of course she did but her life was in Weatherfield. The factory was there,Michelle was there,Peter was there and most of all her memories were there,the good and the bad.

''W-what?'' she choaked.

''run away with me'' he repeated with a giant grin plastered across his face, ''come on Car,just me and you''

''Lia-''

''we can go anywhere you want just say the word and we'll be out of here by tonight''

''it's not that simple''

''yes it is Carla,it is because i love you and you love me,don't you?''

''of course i do but this is crazy'' she told him, ''what about the factory?''

''Michelle can look after that until we get settled and then you can sell it and set up a new business. We can do it together,like old times'' Carla gave Liam a small smile at the memories of them being alone together all day in that tiny factory office, ''what do you say?''

''i'm still not convinced''

''why not?''

''what about Peter? i could be carrying his baby! i can't just leave him,it'd break his heart''

''well as soon as the baby's born we'll get a DNA done to see whether or not it's his and if it is his then we'll allow him access whenever he wants''

''i'm just not sure i could do that to him'' she sighed, ''i feel so guilty about the whole thing already,i'm doing the exact same thing Leanne did to him but 10 times worse, running away would just make me feel even more guilty''

Liam took a step closer to Carla and took her hands in his,their fingers interwinding, ''you shouldn't feel guilty sweetheart. If this is anyone's fault it's mine,i shouldn't have come back''

''don't be silly,i've loved having you back!''

''are you sure about that? i feel like i've completely messed your life up,you were so happy and then in a come and destroy that''

''i'll admit that when you first came back i was a tiny,winy bit annoyed because i was just starting to get my life back together after Tony but now i can't imagine life without you and i'm so glad you did come back''

Liam planted a soft kiss on her forehead, ''i'm glad i came back too'' he at her smiled sweetly, ''i'm sorry,running away was a bad idea''

''no it wasn't,it was sweet and i'm so touched that you want to whisk me away somewhere'' she winked, ''and one day i'd love to run off into the sunset with you but lets just wait for a bit,yeah?''

''if that's what you want,that's what we'll do. Just promise me one thing?''

''what?''

''that you'll never leave me?''

''Liam,i've waited years to be with you,do you really think i'd throw that away now i have you?''

Liam shrugged shyly before Carla suddenly planted a large,tender kiss upon his lips leaving him completely bewildered, ''what was that for?''

''for being you''

''you are a cheesy sod,you know that?''

She began to blush,she could feel her cheeks reddening by the second and was feeling incredibly embarrassed. She was just about to speak when Liam gave her a kiss in return for his,this one being a lot for passionate and lasting much longer than the first.

Carla felt a large pain coming from her stomach and broke the kiss off just as it was starting to get a bit more intense, ''what's up?'' Liam asked her,puzzled to why she had stopped it.

''nothing''

''Carla are you feeling alright? you're skin has turned a horrible pale colour''

''my stomach just hurts a little,that's all''

''your stomach? is it something to do with the baby?''

''Liam,i'm fine honestly''

''yeah,you look it''

''charming''

''you know what i mean. I think i need to take you to hospital''

''i'm fine!'' she snapped before letting out a huge groan of pain, ''OWWWW''

''right that's it,we're going to the hospital''

''i'll be fine in a minute,i just need a glass of water''

''no Carla. we're going to the hospital. I can't stand to see you in pain and dare i say it there might be something wrong with the baby''

''but i hate hospitals'' she pouted. That face made Liam melt,she was just so cute.

Liam pulled her into a loving embrace and ran his fingers through her long hair, ''i know you do darling but i'll be by your side every step of the way,yeah?''

Carla began to cry into Liam's shirt,creating a damp patch. Even the thought of something being wrong killed her,she didn't know how she would cope,how Peter would cope,how Liam would cope. It would destroy them.

She let out another yelp, ''Carla,i should ring Peter and let him know''

''no,please don't''

''but he should know''

''i just want to be able to hold your hand and for you to comfort me and with him there you can't do that''

''oh darling'' he whispered,placing endless kisses on the top on her head, ''we best get you to hospital''

Carla gave Liam a worried look to tell him that she was terrified and he gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance, ''it'll be ok''

''i know it will,i have you by my side'' she smiled at him meekly.

The pair of them limped down the flat stairs until they reached the street,the nippy weather making Carla shiver. Liam was quick to remove his jacket and drape it over Carla's shoulders. Carla gave him an appreciative smile in return for his kind gesture.

When Liam saw Steve's cab approach he signaled his hand out for him to pull over, ''hospital please mate,quickly''

Carla scrambled her way into the back of the cab to be shortly followed by Liam. They glanced at each other before Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body closer to his, ''everything will be fine,i promise''


	26. Chapter 26

**All i'm going to say is i'm really sorry Carter fans.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital about ten minutes ago and Carla had been rushed into one of the many rooms of the hospital to be checked out. Liam had been told that he wasn't allowed to enter the room with her until the doctors and nurses say he could so he had been sent to a small,seated area which they referred to as the 'waiting room'. It was the same kind of room Carla had been sat waiting for the results of Liam's injuries that he had received during his punch up with Rob,which Carla still had no idea about.

He slumped down into the uncomfortable plastic chair,thinking about what his life and Carla's would be like if he hadn't of decided to return to Weatherfield after four years of being away.

Liam would probably still be with Emilie,a girl that he had met in London. She was the reason he had decided to return,the reason he realised he couldn't live without the love of his life anymore. She reminded him of Carla; she had her long,dark,raven coloured hair that fell effortlessly down her back,her piercing emerald eyes that shone out from miles away,her soft,lightly tanned skin and the worst thing,she used the same perfume as Carla. It made Liam feel homesick,he missed the place where he had experienced the best and the worst times of his life.

Carla wouldn't be going through any of this if he hadn't of come back. She'd be sat on the sofa at Peter's flat with her feet up,enjoying him wait on her hand and foot. She wouldn't have collapsed in the street and her life wouldn't have been in danger a few months back from the stress of trying to please them both,she'd be happy with Peter. He couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he had never left,if he had stood up to Tony the bully. Maybe him and Carla would be together,maybe they wouldn't but what he did know was that he wouldn't have let that bastard hurt his Carla. He wished he was there to help with Carla's alcoholism,not Peter. Liam may not have the same knowledge and experience that Peter had but he a perfectly good shoulder for her to cry on. He also knew that Carla's alcoholism might not have began if he hadn't have just vanished into thin air and broken her heart,maybe it was all his fault she had started drinking heavily,maybe he was the root cause of her problems. If he hadn't of left he definitely wouldn't have let that rapist near Carla,if he ever found that monster he'd rip him with his bare hands. He had made Carla so wary and fragile. He remembered the first time he saw her again in the factory that day,she was so cautious of his touch,it frightened him.

He was awoken from his thoughts by a soft hand shaking on his shoulder. He looked up to see a man with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck and assumed it was the doctor.

''Mr Connor,right?'' he doctor inquired and Liam gave him a soft nod in reply, ''Ms Connor is ready for visitors now,step this way''

Liam bolted up out of the chair and followed the doctor into Carla's hospital room.

''Is the baby ok?'' Liam was quick to question.

''Yeah'' Carla smiled.

Liam let out a huge sigh of relief, ''oh thank god''

''But Ms Connor will need to try and cut down on the stress or there could be disastrous consequences,maybe some time off work would be best'' the doctor added.

''Don't worry doctor,she won't be getting stressed any more''

''Good. I'll leave you two alone'' they both gave the doctor grateful smiles before he left the room.

Liam rushed over to Carla's bedside, ''are you ok darling?'' he asked her,placing an astray piece of hair behind her ear.

''Yeah,i'm fine''

''Carla,i think we should stop seeing each other'' he suddenly told her.

''No! why?''

''Because it's affecting you and the baby and i can't bare to think about what might happen if we carry on sneaking around,it's too much stress for you''

''Liam,i'll be fine!''

''And what about the baby,ay? you heard what the doctor said Car,no stress''

''You're not stressing me,it's the factory and stuff''

''Even so,we can't risk it''

''Please don't do this Liam''

''I'm not saying we can't be together,one day,but i think we should just hold off until the baby's born''

''But i can't not see you''

''We'll see each other in the pub and out on the street,we just won't be intimate with one another''

''That's what i mean! I need you''

''No you don't,you have Peter''

''But i love you!''

''And i love you,i'm not going anywhere,i'm staying here and i'll be here when you've had your baby and when he or she arrives,whether it's mine or Peter's,i'll be there for it''

''But-''

''No buts,now you should get some rest,it's been a long day''

''Ok,but we're not done here''

Liam let out a small giggled, ''whatever''

A few minutes later Carla had fallen into a peaceful trance so Liam decided that Peter deserved to be told of the events that had occurred. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Peter's number.

Peter: ''Hello?''

Liam: ''Look Peter,Carla's in hospital and you need to get yourself down here pronto''

Peter: ''Wha-what's happened? is she ok?''

Liam: ''Yeah she's fine,she felt a few stomach pains''

Peter: ''Oh my god,is the baby ok?''

Liam: ''Yeah the baby's fine,Carla's asleep but i think you should be here with her''

Peter: ''Of course,i'll be right there''

Liam then ended the call and returned his gaze to a sleeping Carla. She was the most beautiful woman in the world in Liam's eyes and it killed him to have to tell her they couldn't see each other for the time being.

It wasn't long after before Peter came running into the hospital room.

''Oh my god,my baby!'' he exclaimed,his voice more of a whisper so that he didn't wake Carla.

''She's ok''

''And you say the baby is as well?''

''That's what the doctor has told me''

''Good''

''Anyway,I best leave the two of you'' Liam said as he wandered towards the door. He didn't want to leave Carla like this but he didn't really have a choice in the matter,it was for the baby.

''Thanks mate'' Peter smiled

''Hey,you look after her,alright? or you'll have me to answer to,is that clear? treat her right''

''I will,don't you worry''

''Good''

Carla heard the door shut behind Liam and immediately woke up.

''Liam?'' she called out.

''It's me,how are you lovely girl?''

Carla began to panic, ''where's Liam?''

''He left a minute a go,he said some weird things to me''

''Like what?''

''That i had to look after you and if i didn't i'd have him to answer to,that sort of thing,why?''

''Oh god no'' Carla cried before scrambling out of the hospital bed that she was lying in and dashing down the corridors of the hospital with Peter hot on her heels.

''Carla come back!'' Peter shouted after her.

She thought Liam was leaving her again like he had one all those years ago,he was going to leave her all alone again without even telling her or saying goodbye.

They both ran out into to the car park when they saw Liam's figure walking ahead towards a Streetcars taxi.

''LIAM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN'' Carla shouted,catching Liam's attention and making him turn around. Carla totally forgot Peter was behind her when she said her next three words,it felt like it was only her and Liam left in the world, ''I LOVE YOU''

The passionate moment was soon interrupted by a loud screech coming from Carla and the next thing they all knew she was doubled over in pain on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews are always welcome :)**

Peter sat glaring at Liam in the small area that Liam had been anxiously waiting in just a couple of hours ago. Liam had absolutely no idea what to say to Peter,what can you say in a situation like this that won't make things ten times worse? Peter must be distraught after the events that had just unfolded before them. The person that you're madly in love with,who you thought felt the same way about you, saying that they're in love with someone else,that would break anyone's heart. Even though Liam disliked Peter intensely he couldn't help but feel for him, after all,he had taken care of Carla when he was no where to be seen. He had helped her through her alcoholism and more importantly the rape,if he hadn't of been there for her god only knows what sort of place she would be in now and he had Peter to thank for her still being alive and well. Liam felt extremely guilty for Carla being in hospital,if he hadn't of left her,if he had just stayed by her bedside she wouldn't have run out into the car park to stop him from leaving and she wouldn't have collapsed right infront of his eyes. The most important thing right now was getting _his_ Carla better.

Peter's eyes stayed fixed on his love rival. Who knew the confession that he so desperately wanted could cause so much hurt? yes,he wanted her to tell him the truth,but not like that,not that publicly. He clung on to the hope that she was just confused,god knows what drugs are pumping around her blood system,she probably had no idea what she was saying. What if the baby was his? surely she'd want them to try and work things out for the baby's sake? Obviously there was the possibility that the baby could be Liam's but Peter tried to avoid thinking about that,the very thought of him being the father sent shivers up Peter's spine. Any angry thoughts towards Carla soon vanished at the realisation that she was lying in a hospital bed,terrified of what might happen to her. He still loved her,he didn't know whether he'd ever stop loving her. She was the love of his life,she was his life.

Peter had,had enough of this. He was straight sitting across from the man that had destroyed his perfect family.

''I hope you're happy with yourself'' Peter mumbled.

Liam raised his head slowly from the ground, ''sorry?''

''I hope you're happy with yourself,this is all your fault ya know''

''How is it?''

''Because you were the reason she was in that damn car park'' Peter told him aggressively, ''If anything has happened to that baby,i'll kill ya''

''Don't you think i'll punishing myself enough if something does happen?'' Liam said quietly,trying to keep the noise down to a reasonable level as they were still in a hospital, ''despite what you may think Peter,i'm in love with Carla''

Liam knew that this really wasn't helping matters but he didn't care,at that moment in time he didn't care about anything but Carla's safety.

Before Peter was able to speak a doctor appeared.

The doctor looked at the clip board he was holding out in front of him, ''Mr Connor and Mr Barlow?'' he inquired and the two men gave a soft nod in reply, ''if you'd like to step into my office and i can explain Ms Connor's injuries and what's going to happen next''

''Is she alright?''' Liam was quick to ask,much to Peter's annoyance.

''As i say,i'll explain in my office'' the doctor smiled.

Liam and Peter followed the doctor through to his office. It was a small room with a desk at the far end. They slowly wandered in and sat down in the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk to the doctor.

''Unfortunately Ms Connor has sustained an injury to her back which has meant she's gone into labour''

''It's to early isn't it?'' Liam asked,his voice laced with concern.

''Yes,that's why we have given her some medication to try and prevent a premature birth''

''And what if that doesn't work?'' Peter questioned.

''Then we'll have to operate to get the baby out''

''This can't be happening'' Liam said,shaking his head in disbelief.

''We will do everything we can to stop that from happening''

''What happens now?''

''Well Mr Barlow,we wait''

''How long for?''

''We should know whether or not the pills have worked in about 24 hours''

''What if they don't?''

''Then we'll need to get her to theatre as soon as possible''

''Right,thanks''

''Ms Connor did say that she would like to see you both,if you'd like to step this way with me''

Liam and Peter jumped up out of their seats and walked down the hospital's corridors with the doctor until they reached a door with the words 'Ms Carla Connor' written across it.

Liam took a deep breath before the three of them stepped in. The sight of Carla in pain and all wired up to all sorts of different machines made Liam's stomach churn. She looked a dangerous pale colour and he had to admit,it scared him.

''Liam? Peter?'' Carla called,her voice raspy.

Peter was quick to rush to her side, ''we're here,don't worry,we're here'' he reassured.

''Peter..i'm so sorry''

''Sssh,don't apologise'' he whispered, ''you just focus on getting better,you hear me?''

''But-''

''Just do as you're told for once will you?'' Peter joked.

Liam stood in the doorway watching the two of them. Peter was acting like nothing had happened,like everything was absolutely fine and Liam could help but wonder if he was up to something.

''Fine,but promise me something?''

''What?''

''You won't leave,i can't do this without you''

Liam couldn't help but feel a wave of jealously cut through him. He knew that the main reason for Carla not leaving Peter was because she thought she needed him but he still could help the feelings he was getting watching the two of them together like this.

Peter was overjoyed of course, ''i promise'' he grinned,placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

''Could i just have a private word with Liam please,Peter?'' Carla asked him sweetly.

The grin soon faded from Peter's face, ''Sure darlin',just don't be too long,yeah? you need your rest''

''We won't'' Liam interrupted,a massive smile plastered across his face. _'Ha! not so smug now are you,Barlow?' _he thought to himself.

With that Peter left the room,giving Liam a murderous look as he passed him.

Liam made his way over to Carla and sat in the padded chair next to her, ''well,this chair is a lot comfier than the ones in that waiting area,my back still aches from them'' he joked.

Carla let out a short giggle, ''does that mean that you'll keep me company in here with me instead then?''

''It sure does!''

''Good because i'm terrified Liam'' Carla admitted,on the brink of bursting into tears.

Liam was one of few who Carla felt she could fully open up to,he got her and she got him. She had never had that kind of connection with Peter. Obviously she told him things but not the same sort of things that she opened up to Liam about,maybe it was because her and Liam had grown up together and always been a part of each other's lives.

Liam let out a sympathetic sigh, ''Oh sweetheart..''

''What if that medication doesn't work,Liam? what if i have to have surgery?''

''That isn't going to happen''

Carla was now in floods of tears,each tear rolled perfectly down her lightly tanned cheeks,''You don't know that. They said that the baby isn't likely to live if it comes this early,i don't know if i'll cope''

''Listen Carla,you're the strongest woman i know and if that baby is anything like you it won't give up without a fight''

''I hope you're right''

''When am i ever wrong?'' he winked and Carla cracked a meek smile in return. Liam opened out his arms, ''come here'' he wrapped his arms gently around Carla's fragile body and rubbed soothing circles on her back, ''I'll be here for you every step of the way,i'm not going anywhere'' he whispered into her raven hair whilst she continued to cry into his, now damp, shirt.

He wished that he could just take some of her pain away.


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologise for the length of time between this update and the last,i hope that you haven't lost interest in the story.**

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Today was the day they would find out whether or not the medication had been successful and if Carla and the baby were out of danger.

Liam had been sat with Carla the entire night,he hadn't left her side for a single second. It felt like he was so close to the happy ending that he had dreamed of; Peter finally knew about Carla's feelings towards him so they could be a couple,they had a baby on the way,and whether it was his or not he wouldn't treat it any differently. Of course if it was found to be Peter's baby he would never stop or not want it to see him and he would never try and take over Peter's role as father,he would be more like the cool uncle that let it get away with murder. But his dream was rapidly turning into his worst nightmare; The love of his life was lying in a hospital bed in incredible amounts of pain,terrified for the what might happen to herself or the baby. She'd been through so much since he had stupidly left her all those years back and he was amazed by how much she had just picked herself up,dusted herself down and got on with her life,he wasn't sure he would have ever been able to cope with the things that she had. He was extremely grateful to Peter for being there for her when he wasn't,and as much as he disliked him he would always be thankful to him for getting her through the darkest point in her life.

In a few hours time they were going to receive either the best news or the worst news ever.

Carla began to slowly stir from her deep slumber. Black tear stains tattooed her golden cheeks and her eyes were still red and puffy from all the sobbing she did into Liam's shirt the previous night.

Liam was quick to grab Carla's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze,much to the annoyance of Peter who was sat across from him.

Carla let out a loud hiss in pain as she tried to sit upright. ''Easy'' Liam told her as he gently ran his fingers through her greasy hair. ''how are you feeling today sweetheart?''

Peter tried to ignore the growing jealousy and rage that was building inside him. _'if we weren't sat in a hospital room i'd punch the living daylights out of Liam for stealing my life.'_ he thought to himself.

''Awful''

Liam let out a long,sympathetic sigh, ''oh darlin'...''

She tried her best to crack a smile, ''I'll be fine''

''I know you will'' Liam chuckled with a cheeky wink,trying to make Carla feel a bit more relaxed.

''I best get off,i'm no use here'' Peter's voice boomed from the other side of the room,completely out of the blue as he clambered to his feet. Liam knew exactly what Peter was trying to do,he was acting like the victim and waiting for Carla to beg him to stay with her. He found it such a desperate thing to do and the last thing Carla needed was having to worry about Peter as well as herself.

''Please stay...'' Carla pleaded,just as Liam had predicted she would, ''please''

''But i'm obviously no longer needed''

''I need you''

''If you're sure,i don't want to just sit around like a spare part''

''For god sake,just shut up and sit down!'' Liam finally snapped. He wasn't actually intending to say anything out loud it must have just slipped out without him realising.

Carla gave Liam a disgusted look, ''Liam!'' she gasped. He could see Peter's face in the corner of his eye,he had a triumphant grin plastered across his face like he had just won a gold medal. This was exactly what Peter wanted,Carla being mad at him and Liam wasn't going to let Peter win.

''I'm so sorry sweetheart,i don't know what came over me''

Before either Carla or Peter could get a word in the doctor who had been treating Carla,Dr Hewitt,scuttled in with a nurse hot on his heels.

''How are you feeling today, Ms Connor?'' Dr Hewitt asked once he had fully entered the room. The nurse was quick to scurry over to Carla's bedside,checking various tubes and monitors that surrounded her.

''Oh you know,top of the world''

''I just need to ask you a few things to question whether or not the medication has worked,is that ok?''

''Sure''

''Have you been having any kind of contractions since yesterday?''

''I don't think so'' Carla was all very new to this and didn't really have a clue about contractions,all she knew is that they were meant to be extremely painful.

There was an awkward silence as they doctor scribbled notes down onto his clip board that he was clutching in his left hand before he lifted his head back up and continued to look at Carla. ''Have you felt any sharp pains?''

''When i tried to sit up earlier i felt a pain in my lower back''

''Right, and have you been experiencing any nausea?''

''Not really,no''

''Well i must say this is all very positive. The back pains could be a number of things but we shall get you some medicine for it right away'' the doctor explained, ''we'll have to do a few test to make sure the medication has definitely worked but it's looking that way from what you have just told me''

''So she and the baby are out of danger?'' Liam questioned.

''As i say,it is looking that way''

Liam and Peter let out a huge sigh of relief. ''When can i go home?'' Carla quickly asked. All she wanted to do was get home,get her pajamas on,put her feet up and had a decent cup of coffee.

''If we are correct and it has worked then tomorrow''

''Thank god''

''But there is one thing you have to do when you get home''

''What's that?''

''Nothing.''

''You what?''

''Stress isn't good for a baby. I hear you own your own business? well you'll have to get someone else to look after it for a while i'm afraid''

''But-''

''Listen to the doctor darlin',he knows what he's talking about'' Liam whispered,giving her one of his loving smiles that lit up his entire face.

''Just try not do get too stressed or it could result-'''

''She won't'' Peter suddenly interrupted. He was trying to take control again,like Carla was 'his property' and no one else's.

''No,she won't'' Liam added with a grin,playing Peter at his own game.

''I'm glad to hear it. I'll be back in an hour,try and get some rest,Ms Connor''

Dr Hewitt then swiftly left the room along with the nurse he had come in with.

''We'll get you home soon,where you belong'' Peter smiled. Peter's behaviour towards Carla was really beginning to grate on Liam,he was acting like nothing had happened and they were still a couple. He did feel a slight bit of guilt for seeing Carla behind Peter's back but he would have done anything to be with Carla and didn't regret any of it for one minute.

''Actually,I think i'm going to move back into my old flat'' Liam and Peter were just as shocked as each other. They had no idea why she'd ever want to go back there with all it's horrible memories, ''And i want you both to come with me because i can't do it alone,if you will'' the idea of Peter living with Carla and himself annoyed Liam to no end. It felt like they were never going to be alone,that Peter would always be there watching them. He knew that Peter had been a rock for her during a difficult time in her life but even she must realise that two men living with a woman they both loved would end badly. Also there was only one spare room,who would sleep in Carla's room with her? none of it really made any sense but it was what Carla wanted and Liam would respect that,all he wanted was for her to be happy so he reluctantly agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry this chapter is written so simply and if it's all over the place,i've not been able to concentrate at all today,i think i'm still half asleep to be honest! I will probably end up re-writing it if i get really unhappy with it. **

**I also apologise for any errors,as i say i'm not feeling myself at all today.**

* * *

Liam stood in his bedroom at Michelle's flat,carefully folding his clothes and packing up all of his belongings into boxes. He had stayed the entire night at the hospital with Carla again,chatting until she finally drifted off. She had been discharged earlier that morning and gone back to her flat with Peter. He had to admit,he did feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought of them being alone together. It wasn't that he didn't trust Carla,it was just natural for him to be protective over the woman he was so madly in love with.

Once he had finished packing he dragged his suitcase into the living room before going back to collect a couple of boxes. When he finally re-emerged from the bedroom Michelle had come home from the factory and was making some lunch in the kitchen.

''Going somewhere?'' she asked,nodding her head in the direction of the boxes.

''Oh,i'm just staying at Carla's for a bit''

Michelle gave a questioning frown, ''why?''

''Has no one told you?''

''Told me what?''

''I think you best sit down''

''Liam,what's happened?''

''Sit down''

Michelle swiftly made her way around the sofa and slumped herself down onto it.

''What's happened to Carla? is it to do with Peter? to do with the baby?'' Michelle panicked.

''Right don't worry,she's absolutely fine now''

''Just tell me what has happened Liam''

''To cut a long story short,she started going into labour-''

''W-what? but it's way to early!''

''The doctors gave her some medication to prevent the birth from happening early and luckily they worked''

Michelle let out a huge sigh of relief. ''Thank god! and you say she's alright now?''

''Yeah,she's fine''

''Oh good''

''She's not aloud to get stressed out though,so you'll have to hold the fort at underworld for awhile''

''Sure,i can do that'' she smiled. ''...Liam?''

''Yeah?''

''Why are you staying with Carla?''

''I suppose you're going to find out sooner or later so i may as we just tell you now-''

''Tell me what?''

''Me and Carla,we're...we're together'' Liam was so relieved that someone finally knew about him and Carla,he had been dying to tell Michelle ever since they first got together.

Michelle was at a total loss for words. ''Y-you a-and Car? what about Peter?''

''Look Michelle i'm really sorry but i'm going to have to go'' Liam said as he reached for his suitcase.

''Liam we haven't finished yet!''

''I'll speak to you later'' Liam planted a soft kiss on his sisters forehead before darting out of the flat. He couldn't bare to see Michelle's face when he told her that he and Carla and been seeing each other behind Peter's back,she would be so disappointed and he wasn't ready for all the questions.

* * *

Liam let himself into Carla's flat with the key she had given him a few hours prior. He twisted the key in the lock and opened the door to find Carla crying her eyes out in Peter's arms. The scene made Liam's heart sink,to see the woman he loved so dearly in such a state killed him,especially as she was being comforted in another man's embrace.

She hadn't notice Liam creep in at first but as soon as her eyes caught his hurt,blue orbs she wriggled out of Peter's hold and ran straight into Liam's arms,continuing to sob uncontrollably into his t-shirt. Liam could feel Peter's hard stare burning through he but he didn't care about him,all that mattered was the fragile woman in his arms.

''Hey,what's up baby?'' he whispered.

''I don't know,i just can't stop crying'' she sniffed.

Liam couldn't help but let out a small giggle. ''Come here ya daft thing''

''I just can't stop it Liam,i can't stop crying,make it stop'' she sounded so desperate and it broke Liam's heart in two,he wished he could do something to help her.

''Just let it all out sweetheart'' Liam stroked her hair and gently rocked her body in an attempt to calm her down.

Peter got up from the settee and made his way towards the spare room,unable to watch for a moment longer. ''I'm going to unpack my stuff'' he said,his voice laced with jealous.

Ten minutes past and the pair had moved over to the sofa. Carla had finally stopped crying and she lay snuggled up against Liam's warm body. Liam rubbed the back of his hand continuously up and down her arm.

She was so lucky to have Liam and Peter in her life. She loved Liam more that life itself; he was so lovely and gentle. He would stop at nothing to make her happy and that's what made him so special,he was one of a kind. Peter had got her through the lowest parts of her life and without him she probably wouldn't even be alive now. He loved her so much and she felt so guilty for hurting him so badly.

Liam couldn't help but wonder if Carla would be happier if he had never of come back. Her and Peter would probably still be happy,living above the bookies and going through their daily routine but he had destroyed that and even though he disliked Peter he still felt guilty for it. It killed him to think about what Tony and Frank had done to his Carla. If he hadn't of been such a coward and ran away then they wouldn't have been allowed to lay a single finger on her. If they weren't both dead then he'd rip them apart with his bare hands and he wasn't normally like that,he wasn't normally so violent but when someone hurts the woman he loves in such a way as they did then he just can't control himself or his anger.

''Car?'' Liam asked,waking her from her thoughts.

''What?''

''Where am i sleeping?''

''With me of course''

''Oh ok... i just didn't know if Peter-''

''We're a couple now Liam...'' he didn't want to ask questions,he was more than content with her answer so he just gave her one of his signature smiles as a reply. ''Why?'' she questioned a few minutes later.

''Oh...erm...so i can move my bags''

''Ok,well why don't you do that now and i'll make us a brew,yeah?''

''Sounds like a plan''

Liam grabbed a couple of boxes and shuffled towards Carla's bedroom,moaning every 5 seconds about how heavy they were.

''You are such a light weight'' she giggled.

''I'd like to see you carry these''

''Give 'em here'' she said as she reached out for the last suitcase.

Liam playfully slapped her hand. ''Ah,ah,ah,you're not aloud to carry anything heavy,doctors orders'' he winked.

''Liam.'' she groaned in a tone of annoyance.

Liam placed the last few bags in the bedroom before sitting back down on the sofa and finding a steaming hot cup of tea waiting for him on the coffee table.

''Thanks darlin' ''

''Liam can i ask you something?''

''Sure''

''Why do you put up with me?''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm so messed up''

''Where did that come from? you're not messed up Car''

''I feel it''

Liam took hold of one of her hands. ''Hey,you listen to me alright,you're not messed up at all,you've just been hurt badly in the past and you want the reason i put up with you? because you are the most beautiful,funny,smart woman i have ever met and you're the reason i came back to Weatherfield because i realised can't and i won't live without you''

Carla's cheeks flushed bright pink and she smiled a shy grin at his kind words. This is what she meant,he was so kind and caring it was unreal.

''Well i'm glad you did come back''

''So am i'' he grinned. ''I love you so much,Carla''

''I love you too,Leebugs'' she replied before placing a passionate kiss on his lips.


End file.
